Family Ties
by leslieah
Summary: When Donna's sister moves to town to help with Opie's kids, she hates Samcro and all it stands for. Will they change her mind? Rated T for now, may switch to M later.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N- This story is non-canon. Donna is dead, Opie and Lyla are dating, and Jax and Tara aren't a couple. Cherry didn't leave, and is with Half-Sack. Takes place after Gemma's rape, but Abel wasn't kidnapped, and the Sons are still in Charming. Gemma isn't on the lam. **_

Clay banged his gavel, signaling the end of 'church' and the Charming Sons of Anarchy filed out of their meeting room. Jackson walked behind the bar, throwing beers at Opie, Tig, Chibs and Juice. Opie sat his back on the back on the bar unopened. "I can't man, I gotta go."

"Where do you gotta go man?" Jax asked, incredulous.

"My sister in law is moving in today, I said I'd come by and help." Opie said. After Donna died, her younger sister made plans to come to Charming to help out with the kids, but had been delayed almost a year. She had planned to open up a bakery on Main Street, and it had taken a long time to close the deal. The Sons had never met her, and knew very little about her.

"Want some company?" Juice asked him, always willing to meet a new woman.

"I don't know man; she doesn't really think much of the MC." Opie said to him. "She only has what Donna told her to go off of, and it wasn't exactly glowing reviews. Add in that my girlfriend is a porn star, and I'm lucky she lets me in her place."

"Well it sounds like the darling needs some reeducation." Chibs said heartily.

"If y'all want to come that's cool, but I'm telling you, she's kind of a bitch." Opie warned.

"Just like I like em." Tig said with a chuckle.

The Sons pulled up to the house next door to Opie's, where a large moving van was pulling away. "Looks like we missed the heavy lifting." Juice said as they walked in the door.

"Teagan?" Opie called out. He looked around, but the house was empty. He opened the back door, and was assaulted by his two children, sweaty and giggling. "Hey guys." He said, picking his daughter Ellie, and laying his hand on his son Kenny's head. "Hey T." He said to the girl approaching them. She was about 5'6" with dark brown hair and blue eyes like Donna. She was toned and tan in a black wife beater and pair of frayed denim shorts.

"Hello Opie." She said warily eyeing the other men. "Hello Opie's… club." She said with a slightly annoyed look.

"Yeah this is Jax, Juice, Chibs, and Tig." He said, introducing each man. "This is Donna's sister, Teagan."

"Nice to meet you." She said shortly, brushing past them to go into the kitchen. "The movers already moved all the furniture and stuff; I don't really need any help." She said, opening a box.

"Are you sure? We don't mind." Jax said leaning against the bar, watching her.

"Aunt Teagan, will you make us some cookies?" Ellie interrupted.

"I don't have anything here unpacked to bake with, but…" Teagan said her tone softening, grabbing a paper bag off the counter, "I made these at the store this morning to test out the oven." She said with a wink, pulling out two large chocolate brownies. Ellie and Kenny happily grabbed the treat and went into the living room. Teagan looked at the men still standing in her kitchen. "Do you… want one?" She offered, setting the bag on the bar. The men each took one, taking large bites. "I didn't think bikers ate sweets." She said bitterly, putting the bag away and continuing to unpack.

"We usually try to stick to our diet of booze, pussy, and weed." Tig said teasingly. Teagan looked up at him shooting him a disgusted look before going back to her work.

"Don't mind Tig, he's a degenerate." Chibs said. "This; is delicious." He said finishing his last bite.

"Thank you." She said with a polite smile.

"Op, why don't you bring Teagan for dinner tonight; meet some people. My mom makes a great spread." Jax said looking at her.

"Yeah, you're more than welcome to come with Me, Lyla and the kids." Opie said to her.

"Oh I don't think so…" She started.

"You cannot say no to Gemma's potatoes. You're an Irish girl, right?" Chibs asked her.

"Yes…"

"Then you need ta come." He decided.

"You can bake something, expand your customer base." Jax said, as the men walked out.

"I didn't say I'd go." She called out to the retreating backs.

"Doesn't really matter, they have it in their head you'll be there." Opie said chuckling. "They aren't bad people. They're family."

"They're killers, and criminals." She countered.

"No one's perfect T. They helped Donna out those five years." He told her.

"Five years you would have been there if you weren't in that club." She said.

"The club is part of my family, part of the kids' family. They're going to be around, whether or not you want them around, they're going to be." Opie said, laying down the law. "You should come tonight, just meet everyone, you might like them. Give it a chance. Besides the kids would want you there, and Lyla's kid likes you too."

"Ah yes, I'm sure after making 'Backdoor Sluts 9' a family dinner is just what she needs." Teagan said snottily.

"I would think you wouldn't be one to judge, Teagan. You're not perfect. You have a past" Opie said evenly to her.

Teagan looked shocked for a minute but found her voice "it's not my present." She shot back at him.

"You're so judgmental, just get off your pedestal and take a look around. They are good people, they aren't asking you to off anyone, it's just dinner."

"Fine." She conceded. "Just dinner. What time are you going over there?"

"Around 7." He said, looking out the window to see Lyla drive by.

Teagan rolled her eyes at him but told him, "Have her send Chris over here, the kids can help me make some cupcakes to take tonight, give you guys some time alone."

Opie grinned and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Go away before I change my mind."

At 7:15 Opie, Lyla, Teagan and the kids pulled up to Clay and Gemma's house. The first person they saw when they walked in was Piney. "Hey Pop." Opie said, hugging his dad, after the kids said their hellos and ran off, Piney turned to Teagan.

"Donna told me a lot about you. She cared about you very much." Teagan said genuinely.

Piney smiled at the mention of his daughter-in-law. "The feeling was mutual." He said, giving Teagan a hug. "Let's introduce you to everyone." He said jovially, pulling her away from Opie and Lyla, with his arm around her shoulder. Grateful that she wouldn't have to make small talk with her sister's replacement, she decided that she liked the old man guiding her around the room, and could tell what her sister saw in him.

After making the rounds, Piney and Teagan came to stop in front of Clay and Gemma. "New old lady Piney, or your lady of the evening?" Clay asked, chuckling.

"This is my daughter in law's sister." Piney said, "this is Clay and Gemma."

Clay said hello, and he and Piney walked off, leaving Gemma and Teagan. "Queen Gemma. We meet at last." Teagan said coolly.

"You look just like her." Gemma said with a sad smile.

"I'm taller." Teagan said.

"And the attitude to match." Gemma added. "Come on." She said hugging Teagan, catching her off guard. " Food's ready."

After dinner, everyone dispersed to talk, or clean up, and Teagan wandered in to the front room where there was a baby sleeping in a pack and play. She stood over the small child, smiling at him, when she felt someone standing behind her. "He's beautiful." She said softly, turning around to see Jax.

"Yeah, he's pretty great." He admitted.

"Is he…" She began.

"He's mine." Jax said proudly. "His name's Abel."

Teagan nodded with a slight smile looking in Jax's eyes, and an awkard silence fell between them. "I should get going." She said finally, tearing her gaze away.

Jax grabbed her arm lightly, causing her to jump just slightly. "What you're doing for Op, its really cool."

"I'm not doing it for Opie, I'm doing it for Donna." She said.

_**A/N- SLOW START, BUT I'M TRYING TO BUILD A GOOD BASE. PLEASE REVIEW, IT MAKES ME UPDATE FASTER!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N- THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND ALERTS! I REALLY APPRECIATE THEM. NOW OBVIOUSLY, EVENTUALLY TEAGAN WILL PROBABLY AT LEAST HOOK UP WITH A SON, I JUST DON'T KNOW WHICH ONE YET! I'M PERSONALLY PARTIAL TO JAX ;)**_

Teagan pulled up to the bakery early, hoping to get some more stuff baked before customers started coming in. For only being open a week, business had been doing great. She was so busy in fact that she needed to hire some help soon. She got out of her car and out of the corner of her eye she saw something moving across the street. She walked over to see Juice, clad in only a diaper and a sign saying: "Slightly retarded child, please adopt me." Rolling her eyes she kicked him softly. He moaned and rolled over.

"Oh good, you're not dead." She said starting to walk away, but stopped and turned around, looking at Juice, who was slowly standing up and shaking off his drug induced sleep. "Come on, before you get arrested."

Juice followed her into the bakery like a puppy. "I really appreciate this. The guys were just playing a joke on me."

"Uh huh, real funny." Teagan said pulling out her phone. "Opie, I found your slightly retarded child. I need you to come pick him up, he's bad for business." Hanging up, she turned to Juice. "They're on their way."

"I don't think I'd be bad for business, maybe I could be like a mascot." Juice said looking down at his sign.

"Yes, T's Bakery, loved by slightly retarded bikers in diapers everywhere." Teagan said. "Is that stapled on?" She asked looking at the sign.

Juice pulled the sign off, making Teagan grimace. "Yeah." He answered, throwing it away.

"Good to know." She replied, going about her business, filling trays with batter and popping them in the oven in the back and filling the display cases with baked goods.

"Smells good." Juice said attempting to make small talk. Teagan smiled slightly and threw a muffin at him. "Thanks." He said, eating it quickly. "So uh, where are you from?"

"Oh are we doing the small talk thing? Ok." Teagan said sarcastically, but her face softened when she saw Juice looked hurt. He didn't seem so bad, almost sweet. "Sorry." She said. "I'm from Phoenix."

"Cool, I'm from Oakland originally, but I joined the army when I was 18." Juice offered.

"Oh, what did you do in the army?" She asked, still working on displays.

"Intelligence."

Teagan stopped what she was doing and popped her head up over the counter. "Intel? You?" She asked chuckling.

"Yeah me? Why is that so hard to believe?" Juice asked her.

Teagan looked at him, still sitting in a diaper. "Uh…"

"Oh yeah." He said, blushing slightly.

"Oh the cops are here, go in the back." She said suddenly.

"What? Cops? Why!" He asked jumping up.

"They come every day, they love my strudel." She said with faux seduction and a wink. "Take that stuff out of the oven while you're in there. And don't… touch anything."

The bell above the door jingled as Chief Hale and two deputies walked in. "Good morning Teagan! Got something good for us today?" Hale asked happily.

"Of course." She replied with a smile, pulling out a box and filling it with different breakfast foods. "You know most cops are supposed to eat donuts."

"If all cops had your muffins, they'd convert." He said to her. He pulled out some cash giving it to her as she gave him the box. He looked through the doorway to the kitchen, and saw Juice standing behind a table shirtless, trying to stay out of sight. "You know Teagan, there are people in this town that present themselves as good, or as a necessary evil, but they aren't. You need to stay away from them."

"People like Samcro?" She asked him. "Like Opie?"

Hale sighed. "What you're doing for Opie is great, but the those guys aren't the gentlemen they make themselves out to be."

"Noted." She said with an annoyed tone. "Anything else?"

"I actually wanted to see what you're doing on Saturday night?" Hale said with a small smile.

"Are you asking me out Chief?" She said with a smile.

"Are you saying yes?" He responded.

Teagan thought for a minute, she really wasn't attracted to Hale, but it would really piss Opie off if she agreed. "Ok, Saturday night."

Hale's smile grew, "Great, see you then." As he spoke, a loud bang came from the kitchen.

"Oh um, would you excuse me?" Teagan said, walking back towards the kitchen.

"Sure, we've got to go anyway." Hale said, letting himself out.

Teagan walked in the kitchen to see Juice standing there, a large mixing bowl that was originally full of batter, was on the floor, batter everywhere. "What the hell?" She asked.

"Would you believe I didn't do it?" Juice asked with a sheepish smile.

"Jesus christ." She said, picking the bowl up, and starting to mop up batter.

"Are you really going out with Hale?" Juice asked her, stooping down to help.

"Eavesdropping and destroying my kitchen? What a multi-tasker." She said sarcastically.

"Seriously? Hale? He sucks." Juice whined slightly.

"And according to Hale, Samcro is the devil in disguise." She shot back.

"We're not disguised." Juice said raising his eyebrows. Teagan rolled her eyes, and walked back to the front when the bell over the front door rang again. Standing at the counter were Opie, Jax and Half-Sack.

"Oh good. Take him. Please." She said, calling Juice to the front.

"Hey guys." Juice said over the snickers when he walked up.

Teagan motioned for him to go away and Juice walked around the counter, pausing at the front door to say, "Teagan's got a date with Hale."

Teagan's mouth dropped open. "Snitch!" She called out as he walked out the door. She looked up at Opie Jax and Half-Sack who were all staring. "What?" she asked, holding her hands up.

"Hale? Seriously? Hale?" Opie said loudly. "He's, He's…"

"A weasel." Jax finished.

"A total dweeb." Half-Sack added.

"Sounds like tons of fun." She said with a crooked smile. Opie rolled his eyes and the Sons walked out. Teagan giggled to herself at Opie's reaction, wondering what other ways she could make Opie's face turn that shade of red.

Teagan smiled and laughed politely when Hale told yet another story, driving her back home. He was good-looking, polite, and stable. He was also boring. Teagan was getting very good at tuning out of the conversation only to tune back in just in time to agree, disagree, or if she didn't know which to pick, laugh and flip her hair back. Hale was even polite enough to walk her to her door when they pulled up to her house. "I had a very nice time." She said to him, smiling.

"No you didn't." He said bluntly. "I'm a cop remember, I read people."

"I did have a good time, I just…"

"Don't think this will work out." He finished for her.

"Yeah." She said quietly.

"Oh well, at least we tried and I can still come by and get the best carbs in town." Hale said positively.

"Yeah, yeah, of course." She said. "Well, um… goodnight." She said, hugging him quickly.

"Goodnight Teagan."

Teagan flopped down on the couch, flipping her heels off. She hadn't even been there two minutes when the front door opened.

"Hello Opie." She said over the couch, not bothering to move.

He walked around to the front of the couch, standing in front of her. "You should lock your door." He lectured.

Teagan gave him a half hearted salute. "Aye aye captain."

"How was your date?" Opie asked her cautiously.

"It was positively wonderful. It's going to be a big June wedding. Then we'll have our 2.5 kids, a white picket fence, and maybe a dog!" Teagan said sarcastically. Opie raised an eyebrow at her and she finally sighed. "It was god awful. The man has the personality of a paperclip."

"I tried to tell you…" Opie started.

"You tried to tell me I shouldn't date him because YOU don't like him." Teagan corrected. "You're not my Dad Opie. If you act like it, then I'm just going to act like a snotty teenager and date people for the sheer purpose of pissing you off."

Opie scoffed as Teagan grinned up at him, lighting a cigarette. "You're such a bitch sometimes."

"And you're fucking a porn star." She countered.

"Hey at least I'm fucking someone." He said grinning.

Teagan stared at him in mock offense. "Well you know if I became a porn star, then I could fuck tons of people…"

Opie glared at her, "not a chance."

_**A/N- PLEASE REVIEW! LET ME KNOW IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS YOU'D LIKE TO SEE!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N- THANK YOU AGAIN TO ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWERS! YOU ROCK! IT KEEPS ME MOTIVATED TO KEEP WRITING!**_

Teagan and Opie's backyards had been turned into a kid's paradise. Opie had pulled the fence separating the yards down, leaving a large empty space that was now filled with a bounce house, barbeque, and a large above ground pool. Kenny was turning 6 and they were having a large party for him. Teagan had been entertaining the few girls that were in attendance, doing face painting and mani/ pedis for them.

"Hey, T wanna do the cake?" Opie asked her, she nodded and she and Lyla went over to her house. Teagan walked out carrying a large Dr. Seuss themed cake, it was very detailed and topped with a cat in the hat holding the number 6. What surprised Opie was that Lyla was holding a smaller cake, all black with the back of Opie's cut painted on it in perfect detail, and a replica of his bike jutting out of the side. His birthday was the day before Kenny's and was going to celebrate that evening at the clubhouse. The guests oohed and aahed over the cakes, murmuring how they were too pretty to cut.

Opie smiled at Teagan, throwing an arm around her shoulder, and rubbing his knuckles on top of her head. "Thanks Teagan." He said.

She pulled away from him, looking horrified. "Are you high?" She asked, glaring at him.

"WelL, you were pleasant for a minute there." He said, cutting into his cake and taking a bite. "Is this…"

"Whisky buttercream." She said with a smirk.

"That's it; I'm only eating food that has booze in it from now on." Tig said, digging in.

Teagan stood on the edge of the crowd, watching everyone enjoy themselves, singing Kenny 'Happy Birthday.' Jax came over, using the cocky 'I'm a badass' walk she hated and the lazy smile she hated even more. "You coming to the club tonight?"

"I'm watching the kids." She said, avoiding looking into the blue eyes that trapped her the last time.

"I'll have Opie bring them over to my place, let Abel's sitter watch them." Jax said. "Next excuse?"

"Would you believe I'm washing my hair?" She asked slightly annoyed at his cockiness.

"You're cute when you do that." Jax said, his trademark smirk still plaster on his face.

"Do what? Get annoyed? I'm always annoyed around you." She half joked.

"Then I guess you're always cute." He said before leaning in to whisper in her ear, before walking away. "See you tonight."

Teagan stood glaring at Jax's retreating back, and Lyla came to stand with her, they lit cigarettes, and Teagan finally looked at her. "He infuriates me."

Lyla laughed, "Is that more or less than Opie infuriates you?"

Teagan narrowed her eyes in 'deep thought.' "More." She decided.

"So are you coming?" Lyla asked her.

"Jesus, he literally asked me to come 2 seconds ago, there is no possible way you knew that." Teagan ranted.

"Oh come on, hot girl who isn't a Cro eater or testing positive for something penicillin can't fix, every single one wants to tap that." Lyla explained.

"I'd think that your coworkers would keep them swimming in pussy." Teagan said. She turned to Lyla, "was that bitchy? I really wasn't trying that time."

"Don't worry about it. I'm getting used to you. The Sons love porn stars, to hit and quit. Anything long term, they don't really dig on that."

"Except for Opie."

"Yeah, except for Opie." Lyla said with a sigh and smile.

"I'm gonna go… vomit." Teagan said looking at the swooning girl before rolling her eyes and walking away.

Teagan scanned the clubhouse as she walked in, the crowd was what she expected, Samcro, their 'old ladies' and a bunch of hangers on and Cro eaters. "Fun fun fun." Teagan mumbled, walking over to the bar. Chibs was standing behind it and greeted her heartily.

"What's your poison, darling?" He asked her.

"Uh, just a beer." She said, leaning against the bar, feeling awkward just being there. Chibs pulled out a beer, and then poured her a shot of vodka. "Oh no thanks." She said pushing the shot back towards him.

"It's a party lass, take it." He insisted pushing it back towards her. She took it, giving a half toast and took it quickly, following it with a quarter of her beer. Chibs laughed at her contorted face, and then clapped. "You better watch out, you might start havin a good time!"

"Not a chance." She said smiling at him.

"Well let's have another." Chibs said, pouring them both shots of whisky.

"Trying to kill me?" She asked him.

"Slainte" He said in reply, toasting her.

No sooner than they put the glasses down, Tig came up, making a round of shots for a large group. "So I was thinking, I'm Tig, so you could go by Teag, you know; Tig, Teag." He said in a goofy voice. Teagan decided he was probably already buzzed.

"Absolutely not." She responded. Tig just shrugged, handing her a shot, and taking one for himself off the bar. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph." She grumbled to herself, but took the shot from him, finishing her beer to chase it down. She took another beer, and made a mental note to slow down before she went from tipsy to puking.

"Teagan!" Lyla called out, motioning for her to come over. Teagan plastered a smile on her face, reminding herself that this was Opie's birthday and should at least try to pretend to be happy. "I'm so glad you came!" She said, hugging Teagan. This was not their normal greeting, and Teagan was not only caught off guard but a little miffed by it. Her attitude perked up when she saw the small group of girls, and randomly, Bobby, passing a joint.

"Getting all the ladies tonight huh?" She asked Bobby as they passed the joint.

"What can I say, I'm chick magnet for girls with daddy issues. Would you like to tell me about your father?" He asked.

Teagan shook her head laughing, enjoying the heady feeling she was developing from the shots and weed. "You're a pig."

Bobby snorted like a pig in response, causing her to have a fit of giggles.

"Uh oh! She's having fun! Someone call her boyfriend Hale, quick!" Opie said, walking up behind her.

"Your friend is a pig!" She explained to him as she finished another beer.

"Yeah, he's been called worse." Opie said, handing her another shot.

"I think you're trying to get me drunk." She said, putting on her very best serious face.

"I think you're right." He said, buzzing quite nicely himself. He grabbed Lyla by the arm, who in turn grabbed Teagan by the arm, leading them to the bar. Teagan grabbed another beer, and a crowd formed as Lyla laid on the bar, and Opie took a body shot off her. Another girl, someone from CaraCara jumped up to take Lyla's place, and the men cat called and cheered each other on, as they took their turns with the different willing girls.

Teagan sat on a barstool, a half smile stuck on her face that she couldn't seem to get off, watching them all when Chibs called out, "It's your turn Jackie boy!"

Jax smiled and said, "Yeah, I'll take one… off her." He said, pointing to Teagan, and walking over to her taking her hand and pulling her off the seat.

"I don't think so." She said with a smirk she hoped matched his.

"What's wrong? Scared I'll bite?" He asked snapping his teeth by her ear.

Teagan rolled her eyes as the crowd began to shout for her to give Jax what he wanted. "I'm not scared of you." She said matter of factly to him.

"Prove it." He challenged still smiling. God how she hated that smirk!

Begrudgingly, she laid on the bar, pulling her shirt up just under her bra. Chibs handed her a lime to put in her mouth, and poured tequila in her belly button, while Jax put salt on the spot on her neck that always made her shiver.

"Ready?" He asked her.

She narrowed her eyes in annoyance before answering, "yes."

"That's still cute." He whispered in her ear, before licking the salt, taking the shot, and pulling the lime from her mouth with his teeth. He seemed to linger on each action, taking much longer than necessary, especially when it came to taking the lime.

She sat up, jumping off the bar, and walking past Jax and whispering in his ear, "You're still annoying."

The evening progressed as expected, Tig was foul, Juice was sweet, Chibs was charming, and Opie was wasted. The party was almost winded down; most people had trickled home, into the back rooms, or just passed out on the couches. Teagan was to the point where she needed to cut herself off, when Jax walked over to her, from his less than straight walk, he was to the cutoff point himself. "Unless you want to clean vomit off your shoes, I cannot take any more shots." She explained to him.

He held his hands up, in a mock surrender. "How about a dance instead?"

"A dance?" She said incredulously.

"Just one." He said.

"Only because I'm not sure I can stand up by myself right now." She said. Jax offered her his hand, pulling her off the couch and into his arms. "Whoa there cowboy." She said, putting more space between them.

Jax chuckled as they swayed to the music. "I thought we established I don't bite."

"I don't believe you." She mumbled to him, laying her head on his shoulder, when it felt too heavy to hold up on her own anymore and closing her eyes.

"Alright drunky, I think it's time you go down for the count." He told her quietly, taking her into one of the many back rooms.

Teagan woke up, and couldn't place where she was right away. Bits and pieces of the night came back to her, and she groaned, realizing she was still at the MC. She was clothed though, so that was a good sign. A not so good sign was that she was laying on someone's very well defined and bare chest. She sat up, and looked Jax Teller in the eye. "Morning." He said to her from where he was laying.

"Oh crap." She responded her mind going a mile a minute.

"Relax." He told her. "Nothing happened."

"It didn't?" She asked, relived.

"You were wasted, even if you had thrown yourself naked on top of me, nothing would have happened… probably."

"Oh…" she said, wondering if that had been an insult.

"I'm not going to sleep with you until you _really_ want me." He said, the same cocky grin he always seemed to wear around her.

"Is that a fact?" She asked him, putting her shoes back on.

"It is." He responded.

She nodded, thinking a moment. "So nothing?"

"Not even a kiss."

"Sucks for you." She said snottily but smiled at him.

She walked over to him, and planted a quick kiss on his lips. "Thanks." She said, before walking out.

Jax shook his head, running his hands through his hair and flopping back down into the bed. Life was a lot easier when he just slept with Cro eaters and porn girls.

_**A/N- AS ALWAYS PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS, THEY MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE STORY, I'M ALWAYS UP FOR SUGGESTIONS, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO LET ME KNOW! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N- AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!_**

Teagan steadied her breathing before knocking on Opie's door. Opie answered, immediately furrowing his brow. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, um, I probably shouldn't watch the kids for a while, I don't think it's a good idea right now." She said nervously, looking over her shoulder once or twice.

"What's going on Teagan?" Opie asked her.

"It's probably nothing Op; I just don't want to risk it. OK?" She said, starting to walk away.

Opie grabbed her arm, demanding an answer from her. "Teagan you have to tell me what's going on, I can help you. Is it your ex?" He asked her.

"I think so." She admitted, pulling away from him. "Just stay out of it Opie, I don't want anyone getting hurt."

As she jogged back to her house, Opie grumbled under his breath, "Stay out of it, yeah right."

"Any new business?" Clay asked the MC sitting around the redwood table.

"I've got a favor to ask." Opie said, sitting back in his chair.

"Anything, brother." Jax said, waiting for details.

"When Teagan was in Phoenix, she ran with a crew that controlled the blow supply, she never dealt with it, just dated one that did. Her boyfriend at the time was their pres, and a fucking douche. When the DEA started watching them, he planted a brick in T's car. She got busted, and DEA leaned on her to rat. She didn't and got put in the state pen for 3 years. The DEA moved in on her man but fucked up the investigation and he's already out, and I think he's looking for her. Donna told me she was worried about her dating this guy, real possessive, and said it wouldn't be over with T, till he said it was. Ellie told me there were dead roses on her porch the other day, and when I was over there, I found these."

Opie put a pile of pictures on the table, all surveillance photos of Teagan. At work, at the park, with the kids, even a blurry picture of her showering. "Can I keep this one?" Tig asked holding up the shower photo. Clay grabbed it from him, giving him a 'shut up' look, and handed it back to Opie. On the back of every picture, something was written, everything from 'whore', to 'bitch', to 'I'm coming'.

"She doesn't want my help, she's fucking stubborn; but she needs it." Opie said.

"Anyone opposed to helping?" Clay asked, when no one's hand went up, he banged the gavel. "Alright let's keep the princess safe."

Teagan was icing a cake when she heard the bell above the front door jingle. Her stomach tied in a knot, but she rationalized that customers came in every day, and she couldn't freak out every time that bell made a noise. Walking up to the front, she rolled her eyes when Kip was sitting at a table, looking mighty comfortable. He waved at her and smiled, and she nodded to him. "Did you need something?" She asked him suspiciously.

"No, I just wanted to hang out." Kip said. "I wouldn't say no to some banana bread though."

Teagan rolled her eyes, pulling a slice out and dropping it on his table. "Won't Cherry be upset you're stalking another girl?"

"Nah, its club business, she understands."

"Club business? Did Opie put you up to this?" She asked contemplating kicking Opie in the balls the next time she saw him.

"Uh, I'm… not at liberty to say." Half-Sack said nervously.

Teagan turned on her heel, heading back to her cake muttering obscenities. A few minutes later, the bell jingled again, and hoping for a customer, or at the very least for Half-Sack to be gone, she walked up to the front again, and her heart fell into her knees.

It wasn't her ex, but it was two of his 'lieutenants', James and Kevin.

Kip clearly didn't know who they were; after all, two well dressed men didn't set off any gang member flags. James smiled as Teagan did her best to keep her shit together. "Hey Teag. How have you been?" The tone of his voice got Kip's attention, and he pulled his cell out, texting Opie and stood up, walking behind the counter with Teagan. James didn't pay much attention to him, dismissing him much like a mosquito.

"James, Kevin, you're looking well…" She said hoping her voice wasn't shaking.

"So EJ is real upset, and you know what happens when he's upset.

"I didn't do anything wrong Kevin, I took the fall for EJ, I did my time, and I got the hell out of Phoenix." Teagan said quickly.

"If you didn't do anything, why'd you run?" James sneered.

"Because I didn't want that shitty life anymore! I wasn't going back to prison, I wasn't going back to EJ." She practically yelled at him.

"Well you know, it doesn't really matter what you did or didn't do, EJ is pissed, he thinks you betrayed him, didn't even come see him in the pen. You broke his heart, and he wants you to pay." Kevin growled back at her.

"That's enough." Kip said, pulling a handgun from his waistband, "Get the fuck out."

"Who the hell are you?" James asked him, eyes filled with contempt.

"I'll be the one putting your asses in body bags if you don't get the fuck out here." He said, cocking the weapon.

"You're not going to use that on the middle of Main Street in 'Pleasantville' USA." Kevin said confidently.

"Is there a problem?" Opie and Jax asked from the front door as they walked in.

"Who the fuck are they?" James demanded, frustrated at his plan being thwarted.

"We're Charming security. Now, leave her alone, and go back to the hole you crawled out of." Opie said, towering over both men.

"You haven't changed Teag, still getting the bad boys to protect you." Kevin told her.

"Go away." She said quietly, finally finding her voice.

Kevin and James realized that this was not the place to start a fight, and sauntered out. The Sons watched them until they were out of sight, and then turned to Teagan who was already back in the back, trying to frost, but her hands were shaking too badly, and she ended up dropping the spatula in frustration, putting her head in her hands, and leaning against the table. Opie rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. "They won't come back." He told her.

"Yes, Opie, they will! EJ is bat shit insane! He thinks I disrespected him, that's all it takes, I'm dead." She said, tears spilling out of her eyes.

Jax walked over to her, pulling her chin up to look her in the eyes. "We'll take care of it, Teagan." He said gently. "Do you know anything about those two, their last names at least?"

Teagan told him what little she knew about them, and he nodded, telling them he'd be back, and jumped on his bike, heading for the police station.

Jax found Hale in his tiny office, and shut the door behind him. "Teller, what do you need?" Hale asked him.

"I need you to run some names, see if they can be picked up for anything." Jax demanded.

"You must be confused. I'm not Unser. I don't work for the Sons."

"It's not for us, it's for Teagan, these guys that are after her are bad news, if we don't get them out of Charming, they will kill her." Jax said, getting almost nose to nose with Hale.

Hale thought for a minute, and sighed. "Give me their names." He inputted the names into his database, and immediately pulled up hits. "Seems these two are on parole, and aren't supposed leave Arizona. They also aren't allowed to have any sort of weapon on them, which I'm sure slipped their minds. I'll send some patrols to go pick them up and get their asses back to Arizona."

"Thanks man." Jax said to him walking out.

It had been almost a week since James and Kevin had been taken out of Charming, and things were back to normal for Teagan, as normal as they could be in Charming. Opie came in while she was doing dishes, and she glanced up at him. "Don't you knock?" She asked him, continuing her work.

"I'll knock when you start being nice." He responded, sitting at the bar, watching her.

"Well that'll never happen." She said. "What's up?"

"Can you watch the kids tonight? Lyla is going to be at the studio all night, and I've got some stuff to do."

"Yeah sure." She said.

"Can you watch Abel too? Neeta can't watch him."

"Yeah of course."

Jax and Opie dropped the kids off around 7, and Teagan noted neither one was wearing their cut. "Getting into trouble tonight boys?" She asked them.

"Nah, we have bible study." Jax said teasingly.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head at him, shooing them out of the house.

The kids were all gathered in the living room watching a movie, all but Ellie and Teagan were sleeping, when there was a knock at the door. Teagan got up, flipping the porch light on, but annoyed to see it was still out. She opened the door, figuring it was Opie and Jax, when the conversation between her and Opie replayed in her head. "_I'll knock when you start being nice."_ Her blood ran cold and she tried in vain to slam the door, but it was pushed open, and her ex EJ walked in, closing and locking the door behind him.

He smiled evilly and held out his arms to Teagan. "What no hug for me baby?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N- HOPEFULLY THIS CHAPTER IS THE RIGHT MIX OF VIOLENT AND SWEET, ALWAYS A GOOD COMBINATION RIGHT? PLEASE REVIEW!**_

"Don't do this here, not in front of the kids, please EJ." Teagan pleaded, glancing at the sleeping children and Ellie, who was staring at them.

EJ looked at the kids then back at Teagan. "Tell them goodbye, and we'll go in the backyard." He told her. "Quickly."

Teagan nodded, pulling Ellie into a hug telling her loudly "stay inside and finish the movie" and whispering in her ear, "Call your daddy sweetie." Teagan lingered over each child, kissing their foreheads, and adjusted Abel's beanie, stalling.

"Let's go, before I change my mind." EJ said, grabbing her arm roughly. Teagan tried twisting away from him in vain, as he pushed her through the back door, and into the backyard, lit only by the porch lights from her and Opie's houses. She stepped backwards slowly as EJ raised his arms in confusion. "What the hell were you thinking?" He asked her.

"I..I.."

"I…I…" He mocked her. "God, grow a fucking spine, and STOP backing away from me!" He roared at her. She stopped, and he approached her, grabbing her face in his hand. "I treated you like a queen." He said to her, nose to nose. "And you threw it all away!" He added, pushing her down into the damp grass.

"Just leave me alone. Just go." She pleaded with him. "No one will even know you're here." She told him.

He laughed humorlessly, kicking her in the ribs, before pulling her up by her hair. "You're pathetic." He whispered in her ear, throwing her back down again, She screamed as her side exploded with pain.

"You're pathetic! You were the one who set me up! You let me go to prison for you!" She yelled, finding her strength and pulling herself back up, backing up from her attacker.

"Quit walking away from me!" He screamed again, running up and backhanded her. The taste of blood immediately assaulted her and she spit it out as quickly as she could. He laughed at the sight of her blood, and sneered "better get used to that, there's going to be a lot more."

SOASOASOA

Opie and the Sons pulled into Teller Morrow, hopping off their bikes, happy about a successful, drama free run. Opie pulled out his phone, and his brow furrowed. "I have 10 missed calls from Teagan's." He said to Jax as his phone rang again. "Yeah?" He answered, worried.

"Daddy?" Ellie said on the other line.

"Yeah baby, what's wrong?" He asked her.

"Aunt Teagan told me to call you."

"Why baby?" He asked her, trying to get to the bottom of it.

"I don't know, she's outside with someone, he told her to tell us goodbye and go outside."

"Ellie do you know the man's name?" Opie asked her frantically.

"EJ."

SOASOASOA

Teagan sat up after being knocked on the ground again. Spitting up more blood she groaned through her tears, standing back up. "Please stop." She said quietly, her head spinning.

EJ nodded at her, "Yeah baby, ok I'll stop." He said to her, pulling knife from a holster on his back. EJ had never liked guns, always saying a knife was much more personal. Teagan's eyes widened and she started shaking her head trying to look for an exit. "If you run away, I will kill those kids." He promised her, and she nodded, tears still falling. He pulled her in towards him, dragging the knife's point along her stomach, deep enough to bring immense pain and blood, but not enough to kill her, not yet. He was still enjoying toying with her. "You like that baby?" he asked her in the same velvet voice she fell for when they met. He laughed, licking a tear off of her cheek, and kissing her roughly.

She pulled away from him and they were both startled by the sound of both back doors being thrown open. EJ grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him, knife at her throat, facing the Sons of Anarchy that surrounded them, weapons drawn.

"Don't be stupid." Clay said evenly to the man with the frantic eyes. "Let her go."

Teagan couldn't stand up on her own anymore, and EJ was holding her weight, his free arm wrapped around her rib cage. He squeezed the cracked ribs and she cried out involuntarily. "This is none of your concern." EJ told them. "Get back on your toys and find yourself a new whore." As EJ spoke, something inside Teagan snapped and gathering what little strength reserve she had and elbowed EJ in the stomach as hard as she could. He loosened his grip on her for just a minute, and she pulled away just long enough for Opie to fire a shot into EJ's knee. "You stupid bitch!" EJ screamed at Teagan, barely on her feet. "You're nothing but a piece of trash, biker slut!" As the last words left his mouth, Jax fired a shot, this time into EJ's temple, and he laid, unnaturally still.

Teagan dropped to the ground wrapping her arm the cut across her stomach, trying to ignore all the blood. She was never good with blood. She barely registered Chibs talking to her as he grabbed her under her arms, pulling her up and picking her up, walking towards her house. "No." She protested hoarsely. "Go to Opie's, I don't want the kids to see me." Chibs nodded, and laid her on Opie's couch, going to find a towel to stop the bleeding, and some icepacks for her ribs, and the bruises blooming all over her face and body. Teagan sighed lightly, closing her eyes for just a minute, until she heard the MC gathered in Opie's living room, around her.

"We need to get her to the hospital." Clay said.

Teagan opened her eyes, sitting up slowly. "I can't go to the hospital." She told him.

"Yeah, you can and you will." Opie said to her.

"And tell them what? Why yes I was attacked, but don't worry the man who did it is being taken care of by the Samcro prospect." She said to him staring him down.

"I'll call Tara." Jax said, walking away and pulling out his phone.

"How are you still so stubborn with all that blood loss?" Opie asked her, pressing the towel across her abdomen down gently, trying to make sure pressure stayed constant.

"I'm a very good multi tasker."She said with a small grin. "And I'm also very tired." She said closing her eyes again.

"No, you can't do that. Not until the doc checks you out." Opie told her sternly shaking her shoulder until she opened her eyes again.

"You can't tell me what to do, you're not my real Dad." She said, sticking her tongue out at him. "Who's got the kids?" She asked suddenly.

"Relax Lyla's got em at your house, and Gemma said she'd come over to get Abel. " Opie reassured her. "I'm gonna go help Half-Sack and Juice."

"Good, go away." She said, but smiled slightly at him. "Thanks Op."

"Anytime." As he walked away, he grabbed Jax.

"Tara will be here in a few minutes." Jax volunteered.

"Cool man, hey will you make sure she doesn't fall asleep or anything?" Opie asked him.

"Yeah sure." Jax said with a smirk.

"Watch yourself, she still bites." He told him before walking into the backyard.

Jax stood over Teagan, who had her eyes closed once again. She looked peaceful, but the bruised and cuts Jax could see infuriated him, wishing he could kill EJ again. He pulled her feet up, sitting down in their place and sitting her feet in his lap. She opened her eyes, looking at him carefully. "I never thought I would say this, but I was actually happy to see you tonight." She said, smiling.

"Yeah, your knight in shining armor." He said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't go that far." She said, snuggling her head into the cushion and closing her eyes again.

"Alright Sleeping Beauty, Opie said that's a no go." Jax said to her.

"Opie can bite me."

"If you don't open your eyes, I'll bite you."

"No you won't, we established that remember?" She asked, not making any moves to open her eyes.

Jax grinned, and stood up letting his lips almost touch her ear. "If you don't open your eyes, I'll kiss you again."

"I'm up, I'm up." She said, opening her eyes and narrowing them at him. "You're not clever." She told him.

"You can't be annoyed with someone who saved your life. It's a rule." Jax informed her.

"I don't play by the rules." She told him, turning her head to look into his eyes. "Thank you." She said. "For you know… the whole life saving thing."

Jax stared at her, another two inches and their lips would be touching, unfortunately at that moment Tara came in, and shooed him away to patch up the patient.

"She'll be fine I think. I stitched up the worst cuts, and taped up her ribs as a precaution, I think they're just cracked though. Someone needs to stay with her tonight. She might have a concussion and she needs to be woken up every three hours. "Tara told the Sons that were still at the house. Juice and Half-Sack had already taken the body out of town, Clay and Gemma took Abel to their house, and Piney was over with Lyla and the kids.

"I'll stay with her." Jax volunteered as Opie started to stay she would stay with them. Opie raised his eyebrows at Jax, who gave him an innocent look. "What?"

"Behave." Opie warned him as they met a shaky but standing Teagan at the door.

Jax flashed him his signature smile. "Always brother."

_**A/N- PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! I LOVE REVIEWS!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Jackson walked into Teagan's house behind her, shutting the door carefully. "You can go, Jackson. I'm fine." Teagan said, walking to her bedroom to change clothes, shutting the door in Jax's face.

"No can do darling. Doc said you have to be watched to make sure you don't have a concussion. You can go over to Op's and watch him and Lyla play kissy face, but I gotta tell you it's not pretty" He called through the door.

She opened it, wearing her familiar face of annoyance. She had changed into a pair of shorts to sleep in, but was still wearing the same tight, torn and bloody shirt. "I guess you can stay if those are my only options." She looked down at the shirt. "Can you help me? I can't exactly pull this over my head right now. Jax put on a naughty smile and licked his lips. "Never mind." She said. "I'll just cut it or something."

Jax grabbed her arm as she walked away. "I was just kidding, come here." He grabbed the hem of the shirt and pulled it carefully over her head, only slightly disappointed that between the bandages and her bra, there wasn't much to ogle. He did notice that she that in between her shoulders she had a familiar tattoo, an outline of a rose. "Donna had that same tattoo." He said.

"Yeah, we got them at the same time, I was 16, and she was 20, sisterly bond thing." Teagan told him, pulling a spaghetti strap shirt on. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep until these pills your friend gave me kick in." She explained walking slowly back to the living room. She sat down carefully flipping the TV on, and Jax sat next to her.

"So you sleep in that big king size bed all by yourself huh?" Jackson asked her with a smile.

"All by myself." She repeated, focusing on the tv.

Jax watched her for a minute, she was tense and her eyes still had a deer in the headlights appearance. "You ok?" He asked her.

"Are you serious?" She asked looking down at her torso.

"I didn't mean like that. That'll heal." He grumbled.

"Hey look at that, you're cute when you're annoyed too." She said with a goofy grin, making Jax smile. She dropped the grin, and decided to answer his question. "I'm not OK right now, but I think I will be."

"None of this will blow back on you Teagan." He told her seriously.

"I'm more worried about it blowing back on you and Opie." She said nervously.

"Don't worry about us, we're big boys." He told her. "Plus I'd think you'd want us to take a vacation, lower your stress level."

"Yeah but then I'd have to break in a new set of annoyances, it's a whole thing." She told him, waving her hand.

Jax chuckled and watched whatever cooking show was on TV, and felt Teagan's head drop onto his shoulder. He smiled, and scooped her up, taking her to her bedroom. He started to walk out when Teagan mumbled, "You can stay… if you want." Jax raised an eyebrow at her, but laid down next to her. "Don't get any bright ideas." She said to him, rolling over, putting her back towards him, but inching slightly closer to Jax. The first alarm went off and Jax groaned, turning it off and rolling over to Teagan. He wrapped an arm around her, and inched his lips towards her. "I'll kill you." She said, not bothering to even open her eyes.

SOASOASOA

The night went without incident, Jax woke Teagan up every three hours, and every three hours Teagan swore at Jax and tried to hit him. Teagan got up around 9, turning the alarm off and letting Jax sleep. He wandered out into the kitchen, where Teagan was smoking a joint and drinking a cup of coffee. She offered him the joint, and he took it, sitting next to her. "I've got to get to the bakery." She said to him.

"Charming will survive without baked goods one day." He told her, "you need to rest."

Teagan nodded at him, not feeling up to fighting. "Thank you for staying with me last night."

"Anytime darling." He told her with his trademark smile.

"I hate that you know."

"What?" He said innocently.

"That smile. You just think you're so cute with that smile don't you?." She said, getting up to pour another cup of coffee.

Jax walked up behind her, putting his hands on her hips, whispering in her ear. "I don't know, am I?"

Teagan stiffened, sitting the coffee pot and cup down. "Jax." She whispered cautiously, putting her hands on his with every intention of pulling them off, but she just seemed to get stuck.

"Teagan." He whispered back, not backing down. She turned around to face him and looked into the blue eyes that always seemed to capture her. "You can't say no forever." Jax said quietly to her.

"I can try." She said back, not able to tear her eyes away from him. Jax ran his hand up to her hair, pulling her in for a kiss. To his surprise, she didn't slap him, and actually relaxed, biting his bottom lip just slightly, causing a fire to grow inside Jax. He had to remind himself that she was hurt, and that throwing her over his shoulder would not be a good move.

The magic moment was over, and Teagan pulled away, looking shocked at herself. "I… I have to go." She said, sidestepping around Jax. He grabbed her wrist, trying to stop her.

"Wait." He said.

"Jax, this can't happen." She said motioning between them. "This can never happen, not after last night."

Jax was genuinely offended now. "You think I'd ever hurt you? You really think I'd be like him?"

"No Jax I don't. You killed someone for me. How am I supposed to live with that? Him being dead is my fault. You and Opie killing him is _my_ fault. I'm sorry; I can't be in this life again. I can't worry about you leaving on that bike and coming back in a body bag!" She said, starting to cry.

Jax's face softened, pulling her into his chest. "None of that was your fault. It was his fault. And you don't have to worry about me." He told her.

"Yes I do Jax, God knows you don't worry about yourself! You aren't invincible. I can't handle that."

"Alright, I get it T. It doesn't mean I'm going to give up on you though." Jax said, grabbing his helmet. "I'll think of it as a challenge." He said, throwing his smile back on, and leaning in, stealing a kiss and walking out.

Jackson smiled to himself as he listened to Teagan yelling at his retreating back. "Jackson Teller, you asshole!" Yeah this one would be a challenge, but if that kiss was any sort of indication, it would be worth it.

_**A/N- AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE ALL MY AWESOME REVIEWERS!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N- Thanks to all readers, and a huge thanks to all reviewers! I think it's time for Teagan to visit the world of CaraCara and meet Ima, one of my least favorite people on SoA, I hope Teagan puts her in her place!_**

"Hi Luanne" Teagan said as the porn producer walked into the bakery.

"Hi sweetie." Luanne said to her, kissing her cheek. Teagan wasn't comfortable with the whole Hollywood kiss thing, but Luanne was harmless, and had been buying a ton of stuff from the bakery the past month. Luanne pulled out an envelope handing it to Teagan.

"What is this?" Teagan asked her opening, inside was about $5000.

"Its your cut for all the bakery crap you let us use for the movie." Luanne said.

"I did what now?"

"Well you didn't think we were eating all those fatty things did you?" Luanne said with a laugh, "We used them for the ambience and props for 'Baker Does a Dozen.' Although we did eat some." Luanne admitted with a wink.

"Props…" Teagan said, her mind began going to terrible, unnatural places, and she decided to just turn those visuals off.

"Your bakery will be in the credits too, should be good for business for you." Luanne told her happily.

"Yeah, great…" Teagan said wondering if it would be rude to refuse that great honor. The $5000 in her hand told her it was.

"You should come to the wrap party tonight, it'll be a lot of fun." Luanne said, chuckling at Teagan's face. "If you went to a Samcro party, CaraCara will seem tame to you, plus we have better booze."

Teagan didn't want to offend Luanne, not after she handed her a wad of cash. She decided she could go for a few minutes, say hi to Luanne, and take off. "I'll be there." She said with what she hoped passed for a pleasant smile.

SOASOASOA

What does one wear to a porn party? It was the question of the night for Teagan. She supposed she could have asked Lyla, but she hadn't seen her car in the driveway, and assumed she just stayed after work for the party. Teagan decided she had no one to impress and settled on a tight, black, v-neck t-shirt and white shorts. She paused in the mirror, looking at the scar across her stomach. It was healing nicely, not nearly as repulsive as she thought it would be, Tara did a great job on the stitching, and it was turning into just a faint pink line. Teagan had been avoiding the Sons since the incident. Not in a 'bitchy, I'm better than you' way, more in an 'I don't know what to say or how to act now that you saved my ass' way. Aside from Opie, she hadn't seen any of them in a month.

Teagan walked into CaraCara, and had a moment of 'what am I doing here." There were gorgeous girls, and guys milling all around and, surprisingly to her, the Sons were there also. She had forgotten they were partners in CaraCara. A pretty blonde with what looked to be a bad attitude approached her.

"I'm sorry, this is a closed party, you'll have to leave." She told her in a snotty voice. It was official, Teagan didn't like her at all.

"Well, alright then bitch, nice to meet you." Teagan was grateful to have an out to leave, but didn't much care for being thrown out.

"Excuse me?" The blonde asked her.

Just as Teagan opened her mouth, Luanne came up, putting an arm around her. "Don't mind Ima, she's protective. Ima, this is Teagan, she was invited by me. Teagan, Ima was in the movie"

"Oh, I should have guessed from the flab that she worked with cake all day." Ima said with a smile.

Teagan knew that not only did she not have flab, but she worked out more and could probably snap Ima like a twig. "And I should have guessed she was a porn star by the 'I just swallowed a load' look that seems to be permanently plastered on her face."

"Well, let's go get you a drink!" Luanne said, trying to cut through the tension. Teagan stood at the bar area, only half listening to Luanne, watching Ima go sit in Jax's lap. Well, that didn't sit well with her at all, especially the fact that he seemed to have no problem with it.

"Fancy seeing you here." Gemma said, pulling Teagan out of the fog.

"I could say the same about you." Teagan said.

"I came to keep an eye on my man, and from the looks of it, so did you." Gemma said with a cocky smile. Teagan decided Jax must have gotten his smile from her.

"I don't have a man." Teagan informed her.

"Oh and the look your shooting the skank in my son's lap is just coincidence?" Gemma asked her.

"I don't like that bitch." Teagan told her.

"Neither do I." Gemma volunteered.

"Do you like anyone?" Teagan asked her remembering the many conversations with Donna about the woman.

Gemma laughed. "Regardless of what Donna might have told you, I liked her. And I like you. I don't like leeches that latch onto the club with nothing to offer but pussy."

"Like Lyla?" Teagan asked her.

"Lyla wouldn't be my first choice for Opie, but he loves her, and she does have a good heart under that silicone." Gemma conceded.

"Yeah." Teagan said glancing over at Lyla and Opie, sitting in a corner whispering to each other and laughing, in a world of their own.

"Want some advice?" Gemma asked her.

"Do I really have an option?" Teagan questioned.

"Girls like that, you have to let them know who's queen bitch. If you don't they'll walk all over you."

"I thought you were Queen, Gemma?" Teagan asked with a crooked smile.

"Yes, well, maybe I'd be willing to pass on the title."

Teagan glanced at Jax again, who finally looked away from the tits in his face, and smiled and waved at Teagan.

Teagan glanced back at Gemma who reiterated, "Queen. Bitch." Teagan nodded and walked over to Jax, Ima, Juice, Chibs and a couple other girls who Teagan didn't know, or care to know.

"Hey T." Jax said with his cocky grin. He was trying to make her jealous, a fact that didn't sit well with Teagan.

"Jax." She said coolly before looking at Ima. "Jax's skank."

"Oh look, it's the little baker girl." Ima said with a small laugh. "Why don't you go back home and make some cookies or something, make yourself useful."

"Wow, clever _and_ able to deep throat. Your mother must be so proud." Teagan said, not dropping her fake smile.

"Well, I'm sure Jax is, at any rate." Ima said, looking at Jax, kissing him deeply.

Teagan stood there watching the two for a minute, fuming inside.

Ima finally peeled herself away looking back at Teagan. "Are you still here? I thought I made it clear, you aren't welcome here."

Teagan decided that was the final straw. She took her drink and very deliberately poured it over Ima's perfectly coifed hair.

"YOU BITCH!" Ima screamed jumping up. The Sons chuckled, and Ima shot them a 'how dare you' look.

"That's Queen Bitch." Teagan told her, smiling.

Ima raised her hand to slap Teagan, who grabbed her wrist before being hit, and pulled Ima in close to whisper to her, "I will kill you." Ima's eyes widened and she pulled away, running over to Luanne, presumably to cry.

Teagan sauntered over to Jax, grabbing him by his collar, and pulling him up out of the chair. He smiled at her, as they stood inches apart. "Yes darling?" He asked her softly.

"Trying to make me jealous biker boy? Just remember, I know when you're fucking her, you're thinking about me." Teagan said, grabbing his neck and pulling him into a passionate kiss slipping her tongue into his mouth, and running her free hand down his chest, grabbing his manhood and giving it a slight squeeze. She pulled away, and Jax looked at her, mouth slightly open. "Bye Jax." She said, in a sultry tone, and walking out of CaraCara.

SOASOASOA

Teagan was just about to lay down when someone pounded on her door loudly. She went to the door, and saw Jax through the peephole. She smiled to herself, and opened the door. "Can I help y…" was all she managed to get out before Jax grabbed her, pulling her into him and kissing her almost violently.

**_A/N- WONDER WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT? HAD TO END IT ON SOMEWHAT OF A CLIFFHANGER. THE MORE REVIEWS, THE FASTER I UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER! :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

Teagan gasped as Jax finally pulled away for a brief second. "Jax." She said, but he shook his head, kissing her again, slipping his tongue into her mouth, and putting his hands on her waist possessively. He picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around him as he walked in, throwing the door closed behind him. "Jax." She said again as he tossed her on the couch.

"You're not talking your way out of this." He told her, kissing her neck, causing her to shiver. She wove her fingers in his hair, tugging it gently.

"We can't do this." She whispered, nibbling on his ear.

"Then stop me." He challenged, moving his hands to the bottom of her shirt, pulling it over her head and tossing it over his shoulder. When she didn't protest, he smirked at her and pulled her off the couch, picking her up again.

"Where are you going?" She asked him.

"I want you to think about how you screamed my name, every time you go to sleep." He said, pushing the door to her bedroom open and putting her down gently, pushing her towards the bed. She looked at him, her eyes glowing as she sat on the edge of the bed, him towering over her.

She grabbed his cut, pulling it off of him, and unzipped his hoodie, frustrated there was another shirt underneath that one. She pulled it off, and stared at his chest, running her hands over it. "Tell me what you want." He said to her, putting his hands on her shoulders, pulling her bra straps down. She shook her head at him, pulling him down on top of her, and kissing him, avoiding the question. "Have it your way." He said, unsnapping the bra, and removing it like it was on fire. He took her breasts in his hands flicking her nipples with his tongue. A small gasp escaped her and he looked up at her, smiling quickly before returning to her breast.

She dug her nails into his shoulders, felling his erection pressing against her through his jeans, his warm breath on her chest. This was crazy, she shouldn't be doing this, not with him. But her brain somehow couldn't get the message to her mouth. Jax tugged at the waistband of her shorts, pulling them down her slender legs and leaving them at the foot of the bed. He ran a hand down her stomach, pausing at the scar and kissing it gently, before laying his hand on her thong, where she he could feel how wet she was.

"Tell me what you want." He insisted again, rubbing her clit through the fabric. She closed her eyes instead, squirming at the sensation growing between her legs."Fine." He said, hooking his thumbs on the band of her thong pulling it off. He ran one finger up and down her slit, licking the juice off his finger. "You want something." He said with a grin. He lowered his face to hers, biting her lower lip as she fumbled with his belt, unbuckling his jeans and pushing them off his hips. He pulled them the rest of the way off with his boxers, and Teagan's eyes widened slightly looking at how well endowed he was.

Jax slipped his hand between them, rubbing her clit with his thumb, and slipping one, then two fingers inside her hitting her G-spot. She pulled in a sharp breath, as she felt herself getting close to cumming, just as she felt the orgasm approach, Jax slowed down and with a wicked grin asked yet again. "What do you want?"

"Damn you." She said through shallow breaths as he kept her at the brink, but refused to let her fall over the edge.

"I can do this all night." He promised, kissing down her body, licking her thighs, and spreading her lips, flicking his tongue in and out of her heat, nibbling on her clit. He was driving her crazy. She whined softly, biting her lip as she lifted her hips up, in hopes of a release.

"Tell me." He said to her, nipping at her sensitive flesh, pulling himself back up to kiss her. She tasted herself on his lips and felt his manhood pressed against her stomach.

"I hate you."

"Fair enough." He said, brushing a stray hair off of her face, a sweet gesture that infuriated her all the more. He lifted up, letting his shaft touch her sensitive womanhood. He smiled at her again, but said nothing.

"Jax." She pleaded, needing him. He raised his eyebrows, still waiting for what he wanted. "I want you." She said begrudgingly, pulling him into a kiss. "I want you inside me." She told him frantically.

"That wasn't so hard." He said, entering her swiftly. He began thrusting in to her, kissing her softly. His whole attitude seemed to do a 180, he had what he wanted, and now he was focused on her. "You're beautiful, T." He told her, laying a hand on her face.

She smiled up at him, clutching his arms as he pushed into her, and she felt herself getting closer and closer. "God…" She said breathlessly, holding onto him like a life preserver.

This time he didn't hold her back, and pumped slightly faster, until her he felt her walls contracting around him, and her juices coat him. He tugged her hair, intensifying her orgasm, biting his bottom lip as he felt his own coming close. He pulled one of her legs up, putting it on his shoulder, allowing him to get deeper into her heat. "Jax." She half yelled, pushing him over the edge as he spilled into her, with a grunt.

They laid next to each other breathing heavily, Jax looked at Teagan, who was staring at the ceiling, still steadying her breathing. He rolled on his side, getting her to notice him staring. "What?" She asked him.

"Nothing." He responded, still looking at her. She sat up, wandering around the room for her clothes.

She looked back at Jax who was still watching her. "WHAT?" She demanded, thoroughly annoyed.

"Nothing." He drawled, getting dressed himself. "Smoke?" he asked her.

"God yes." She said, going to sit at the kitchen table. She watched Jax roll a joint deftly. "You're good with your hands." She said. He gave her a cocky and dirty look, and she scoffed. "I meant the joint." She told him. "Ass."

"Don't act like I didn't impress you." Jax said taking a hit.

"It's not an act." She said with a grin as he passed it to her.

Jax scoffed at her, "Whatever."They finished the joint in silence, and Jax was just about ready to go for round two, when his cell phone rang. He answered, having a quick and quiet conversation peppered with expletives before shutting the phone. "I gotta go, babe. Club stuff." He told her.

She raised her eyebrows at him, she'd had one night stands before, but they usually had the common courtesy to at least stay more than an hour after. "Yeah, cool."

"I'll see you tomorrow though right? Mom's fundraiser." Jax asked her.

"Yep." She said, staring at the kitchen table.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I have to take care of this." He told her, pulling her out of her chair for a kiss.

"I get it Jax." She told him quietly.

Jax looked back Teagan just before walking out the door, sitting at the table, smoking a cigarette, tears threatening to spill. He sighed, wanting to go back, but the club came first, and he turned his back on her, walking out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N THANK YOU AGAIN TO EVERYONE READING. THE REVIEWS HAVE PRETTY MUCH STOPPED WHICH WORRIES ME. PLEASE LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS, GOOD OR BAD, SO I KNOW IF THE STORY IS GOING IN A GOOD DIRECTION. THANK YOU!_**

"I think T's pissed at me." Jax said to Opie as they helped Gemma unload stuff for the annual 'Taste of Charming' fundraiser.

"So? T's always pissed at me." Opie told him.

"I dunno man, I had to leave pretty quick after I went over there last night…" Jax began.

"Why were you at Teagan's last night?" Opie asked before a wave of recognition washed over his face. "You slept with her?"

"If you're gonna hit me, get my left side. Right's still a little sore from our meeting with the Mayans." Jax told him.

"I'm not gonna hit you brother. I figured it would happen eventually." Opie told him.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"Because you're you, man. There isn't a decent piece of ass in Charming you haven't tapped."

"It's not like that with T." Jax told him.

"Yeah? I'm sure it doesn't look like that to her." Opie informed him. "Only one way to find out, brother." Opie said, looking over at Teagan who was at the stand for her bakery, laughing with some customers.

"Don't suppose you wanna join me?" Jax asked him.

"Not a chance." Opie said with a laugh.

"Yeah, some brother you are." He said, walking over to Teagan.

"Hey." Jax said giving Teagan a smile.

"Hey." She said, suddenly very busy with wiping crumbs off the table.

"How's business?" He asked her.

"Fine…" she said cautiously. She turned her attention away from Jax when a girl came up to the table with her mom. "Can I help you?"

"I heard you were looking to hire someone. I really want to learn about baking and stuff, I could help out…" The girl said nervously.

"What's your name?" Teagan asked her.

"Tristan Oswald." She told her. "My mom said it was fine, I know I'm only 14 but I really _really_ want to help."

Teagan glanced at the Mother standing with her daughter. "Oswald? Like… Oswald Lumber?" She asked her. "I wouldn't think you would need an after school job."

"She doesn't need it. She wants it. She wants to learn." Her mom told her.

"Can you start now?" Teagan asked her.

"Now, like right now?" Tristan asked happily. Teagan nodded. "Yeah!"

"Alright come back here, and sell this stuff. Here's a price sheet." Teagan said to the eager girl.

"Can we talk?" Jax asked Teagan as the Mom walked away and she stood back watching Tristan.

"Aren't we talking now?" She asked condescendingly.

"Don't be like that T." Jax said.

"Don't be like what? Like I fucked you then ran out of your house right after like it was on fire? Oh wait, that was you." She hissed. Jax raised his eyebrows and looked in the direction of Tristan, who was staring at the two of them. "You didn't hear that." She told the girl.

"Didn't hear what?" The girl said innocently.

"Good girl." Teagan said, grabbing Jax by the arm and walking out of earshot. "Look Jax, I get it. I'm not some moon-eyed teenager, it was fun. That's it."

"Is that what you want?" Jax asked her. "For it to just be fun?"

"I don't really care Jax."

Jax stared at her for a minute. "I'm not going to chase you forever."

"I didn't ask you to chase me in the first place." Teagan said sadly before kissing Jax's cheek and walking away.

SOASOASOA

"The Mayans hit us hard, blowing that warehouse. We need to get our hands on some weapons for our deal with the niners. To do that, we need $500,000." Clay told the men during church.

"We can pull maybe 300 from the club funds and CaraCara revenue." Bobby told the group.

"So we need to come up with 200, by the end of the week, or the Irish will take their business elsewhere, and so will the niners." Clay said. "Any ideas?"

The MC sat in silence for a minute, thinking about their options when Opie cleared his throat. "It's not a guarantee, but Teagan has money from when her Mom died put away, she never touches it."

"How much?" Clay asked.

"250,000" He told them. "I can't promise she'll loan it to us, but maybe with some interest tacked on, she'll do it."

"It's the best lead we've got, talk to her, see if she'll help. She does owe us." Clay reminded him.

"We're not gonna hold that over her head, that's fucked up." Jax said.

"I'm not saying we are, just making a statement."Clay said.

SOASOASOA

"Opie, what do you need?" Teagan asked him as they stood outside the bakery smoking cigarettes.

"I can't just come to talk to you?" He asked her in mock offense. Teagan gave him a skeptical look and he got down to it. "The club needs a favor."

"I'm assuming it doesn't involved tasty baked treats?" She asked, leaning against the building.

"We need a loan."

"A loan? Like, you want to borrow my hairbrush?" She asked sarcastically.

Opie rolled his eyes, putting his hand on his forehead; it had been too much to hope Teagan would make this easy. "No T, like money."

"How much money?"

"…$200,000."

"Jesus Christ Opie!" Teagan shouted, staring at him as if he had just grown two heads. After she absorbed the news she asked him, "What if I say no?"

"Then we figure something else out." Opie told her. "We'll pay it back with interest, more than what the bank is paying you on it."

"I assume you need cash? When do you need it by?"

"As soon as possible… today if you can."

Teagan sighed, and stared at Opie. "I'll go by the bank and bring it to TM when I get done here."

"Thanks T…" Opie said, stopping her before she walked in the door. "There's something else." Teagan watched his face carefully, waiting for him to continue. "We need a place to store our merchandise just for a couple days, till we can deliver it."

"What the hell Opie?" Teagan demanded. "When did I become your only resource?" Opie didn't answer her, and just stared.

"You look like a sad puppy." Teagan told him. "You bring the stuff in at night, and you take it out at night."

"Thanks, T. I really appreciate this. We all do." Opie said. "I'm sure Jax will especially appreciate this."

"What Jax appreciates isn't any of my concern."

"When are you just gonna admit you like him?"

"When I admit that I like you." Teagan said teasingly, walking back into the bakery.

SOASOASOA

Samcro sat on the picnic table in the Teller Morrow parking lot, smoking and bullshitting as they often did, when Teagan pulled up. She got out holding two stuffed manila envelopes and walked over to them, handing the envelopes to Clay. "We appreciate this." He told her, handing the envelopes to Bobby.

"Yeah, lots of appreciation all around." Teagan said, smirking, starting to walk away.

"Wait, Bobby's gotta get you a receipt." Jax told her.

"A receipt! Oooh, aren't you boys efficient?" Teagan said walking back to the men. Jax looked her up and down, appreciating that warm weather kept Teagan in shorts and tank tops. "In some states, that could be construed as sexual harassment." She told him.

"Good thing we aren't in one of those states then." He said, standing up. "Have you changed your mind yet?"

"About…"

"About us 'just having fun'." Jax said, putting his hand on her hip.

"You haven't done much to convince me otherwise." She said, looking up at him, bringing her lips close to his.

"You haven't given me a chance." He said, going in for a kiss, at the same moment, Bobby called for Teagan in the office and she turned, Jax's lips hitting her cheek instead.

"Too slow." Teagan told him with a wicked grin as she walked away.

"And she says my smile's annoying." Jax grumbled to a laughing Opie. "Shut up, man."

SOASOASOA

Teagan showed Tristan how to cut the strawberries for the recipe they were working on, trying to ignore the thoughts of what illegal goods were in the basement, when Half-Sack walked into the bakery. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" Teagan asked him, leaving Tristan to her work.

"I knew you loved me." Kip said with a smile. "Wanna run away with Cherry and I? We'll go to Utah, it's cool to have two old ladies there."

Teagan pretended to ponder that for a minute before answering, "Alas, I can't leave the good people of Charming without their delicious treats. Our love will just have to go unrequited."

"Damnit." Half-sack said, laughing along with her. "I'm here to keep an eye on the merchandise."

"What? Does Clay think I'll steal it? I don't even know what's in there." Teagan said lowly, making sure Tristan couldn't hear her.

"No way, it's not like that T. Just making sure all the bases are covered, we've gotten a lot of heat recently…" Kip trailed off as Ima walked down the street, and into the bakery.

"Hey Tristan, why don't you go in the back with those?" Teagan said to the impressionable teenager, who quietly agreed before turning to Ima with a fake smile. "Yes?"

"Some customer service you've got." Ima said, a weasely smile on her face.

"Only the best." Teagan said, dropping the fake smile. "What do you want?"

"I'm only going to say this once trailer trash. This is me, telling you, to stay away from my man." Ima said, getting as close as the counter between them would allow them.

"This is _me_ telling _you_ that I have no idea what you're talking about, whore for hire." Teagan said, not backing up.

"Jackson deserves a woman of class." Ima hissed.

"Then what would he be doing with you?" Teagan asked in a low voice, putting her hands on the counter and leaning closer to Ima.

"Listen, bitch, bad things can happen to people who don't do what I say. I'd hate for something to happen to you." Ima challenged. Half-Sack stood up slowly, as a rule he liked to let chick fights take their natural course, but didn't think Main Street was the place to conduct one.

"Is that a threat, _Ima_?" Teagan asked her.

"I suppose it is." She said, turning away from her. "Relax prospect, we're playing nice." She said cooly, breezing out the door.

"That woman is…" Teagan began.

"A total bitch." Tristan finished for her from the back doorway.

"Chip off the old block, that one." Teagan said proudly. "Come on kid, let's discuss what Mom and Dad can never hear about work."

"Hey T, you ok?" Half-Sack asked her.

"Never better. " Teagan told him.

"Can you be back here tonight? 10?" He asked her retreating back. She threw a thumbs up his direction, walking into the back.

SOASOASOA

The Sons gathered at the back door of the bakery, waiting for Teagan to let them in to get their guns. Half-Sack approached Jax, "Hey man, you gotta know what happened earlier today."

"What's up prospect?" Jax asked him, flicking his cigarette butt down.

"Ima came in here earlier today, threatened Teagan to stay away from you. You're probably on T's shit list." Kip told him.

"Brother, I live on that list." Jax told him turning as the door opened.

"Oh yeah, y'all don't look suspicious at all." Teagan said sarcastically, poking her head through the opening. "Come on." She said, walking away. The men got to work quickly, hauling boxes up from the basement, while Teagan sat on a table in the back, watching. When the work was almost done, Jax went up to her. "Tell your psycho girlfriend to stay the hell away from me. I don't wanna catch anything." She said bitterly to him.

"She's not my girl." Jax told her pushing his hair behind his ears.

"Well, you might want to tell her that." She grumbled.

"Hey, I didn't put her up to that." Jax said, putting his hand on Teagan's shoulder.

"I know you didn't Jax." Teagan said.

"I'm still waiting for you to come around." Jax told her.

"Jax, it's either her or me. I might be willing to give something a shot, but not with that wack job around constantly, she's bad for my karma." Teagan told him, looking into his eyes.

"You're giving me an ultimatum." Jax asked her angrily.

"I guess so, Jax. She already gave me one." Teagan said, still staring a hole through him. "Come over tonight, after your run. We can talk."

"Jax, we gotta go man." Bobby called from the door.

"Be careful Jax. I'll see you later tonight?" Teagan said hopefully.

Jax stared angrily, and stormed away, slamming the door behind him.

SOASOASOA

Teagan was asleep when she heard her bedroom door open, snapping her awake immediately. She turned on the lamp next to her, and saw Jax standing in the doorway, a bruise on his cheek already forming from earlier in the night. "You really need to hide your spare key better." Jax said, leaning against the doorframe.

"What are you doing here?" She asked groggily.

"I guess I'm here because I chose you." He said.

"You don't have to sound so happy about it." She said, sitting up, hanging her legs off the bed.

"It's been a long night."


	10. Chapter 10

Teagan looked up at Jax, who was still standing in the doorway. She put her head on his chest, and hugged him, a gesture he quickly returned. She unzipped his hoodie, and took a few steps back, his shirt was covered in blood.

"Most of it's not mine, if that makes it any better." Jax said sheepishly.

"Jax." She said softly, still staring at the blood. She desperately wanted to scream at him, ask him if the person whose blood was on his shirt was dead. Instead she sighed, and pulled her shirt off, walking into the bathroom and turning on the shower. "You coming?" She asked him. Jax was also expecting a lecture or at the very least an annoyed look. Jax pulled his clothes off quickly, leaving them in a pile on the bathroom floor, and stepped into the walk in shower. He watched the water stream down Teagan's shoulders and back, and put his hands on her hips, kissing her shoulder and neck softly. Teagan turned to face him, running a washcloth over his chest, wiping the blood off. "I hate blood." She told him quietly, putting the washcloth down and putting her hands on his biceps.

"Thanks." Jax said, pulling her in for a kiss. What started as sweet, progressed quickly into sensual and fiery. Jax grabbed her ass in his hands, squeezing tightly. His hands began to wander, exploring her body, and she allowed herself to do the same. Jax eventually pushed her gently down, bending her over so he had access to what he wanted most. Entering her slowly, the water mixed with her juices making it easy for him. She held herself up on the shower wall, whimpering slightly as Jax hit all the right spots. "Cum for me baby." He said to her, grabbing her hair and pulling causing her to arch her back further.

"Jax, God…So good." She said attempting to form a sentence. Jax smiled at her crying out his name, how sexy it sounded.

He thrusted harder, slapping her ass, pleased to hear her cry out in pleasure. He began pumping even faster, feeling her contract around him, he grabbed her shoulders, as his own orgasm came with hers. He kissed her deeply, smiling at her. "I'm not leaving this time." He promised her.

"What if the clubhouse is on fire?" She teased.

"Let it burn."

SOASOASOA

"Daddy, Jax came in and he was kissing Aunt Teagan." Ellie confided to Opie a few days later when he picked them up from the bakery.

"Oh yeah? Did Aunt Teagan slap him?" Opie asked eyeing Teagan who was pretending to ignore him.

"NO! She kissed him back!" Ellie said, totally grossed out.

Opie laughed, looking at Teagan. "Your kid's a rat." Teagan told him matter of factly.

"When were you planning on telling me this development." He asked her.

"Never." She sing songed.

"So I guess this means you like me now right?" Opie joked with her.

"Absolutely not." Teagan informed him.

"You coming to the clubhouse tonight?"

"Yeah, gotta show those damn Cro Eaters Jax Teller is no longer on the buffet."

SOASOASOA

Jax pulled up to CaraCara, glancing at his watch. He was supposed to be meeting Teagan at the clubhouse, before the partying got into full swing, but he got a frantic call from Luanne begging him to come to the studio. "What's up?" he asked her as he walked in.

"Jax, Georgie Caruso is threatening my talent. Telling them if they don't come work for him, he'll come after them." Luanne said.

"Lu, he's a dick, he knows we're doing a hell of a lot better than him and he's scared. We'll go have a chat with him tomorrow." Jax reassured her.

"Jax, he really scared Ima, she refuses to leave with an escort, without you." Luanne told him.

"Jesus Christ." Jax said, glancing at the actress sitting on a couch looking expectantly at him.

"Jax, she's got it bad for you, and our audience has it bad for her. She's our top grossing actress, she doesn't perform, we lose. A lot." Luanne told him. "Just play along until you talk to Georgie. Drive her to the party at the club, then drive her home. Easy as that."

"Yeah Lu, easy as that until,Teagan sees her." Jax said.

"I didn't know you and T were an item." Luanne said, always looking for a new piece of gossip.

"It's new." Jackson told her. "And part of it happening was that Ima stayed the hell away. She threatened T. I'm not worried about Teagan, but I'm worried T will beat the shit out of her, and bruised talent doesn't sell well."

"Jax, please, you gotta do this." Luanne pleaded.

He ran his hand through his hair, sighing. "Alright."

SOASOASOA

Teagan sat in the clubhouse with Gemma, Cherry, and most of the Sons, waiting impatiently for Jax. "That stupid bitch." Teagan murmured seeing Ima on the back of Jax's Harley. She jumped up headion out into the parking lot, while Gemma wore a satisfied smile.

"You know T could, and probably will kill her." Half-Sack told her.

"I certainly hope so." Gemma replied.

Jax jumped off his bike, holding his hand out for Ima's helmet. She took it off slowly smiling at Jax. "I really appreciate this baby." She purred at him, standing close to him, fingering the edge of his cut and giving him a quick kiss.

"Yeah, cool. Half-Sack will give you a ride home." Jax said, starting to walk away from her.

"What's wrong baby? Don't be like that" Ima pleaded, grabbing his arm, putting a hand on his face.

"Listen, I'm with Teagan. You crawling all over me has gotta stop." Jax told her.

"You used to have no problem with me crawling on you." Ima said sexily.

"Well… I do now. Besides, T sees you she'll beat the crap out of you." Jax said with a smile. "Don't want that."

"Yeah, that would just be terrible." Teagan said, startling both of them.

"I thought I told you to stay away from my man." Ima said, getting in Teagan's face.

"So many mistakes in that I don't even know where to begin." Teagan said with a cocky smile. "First of all, he's _my_ man. Second, he came to me."

Ima slapped Teagan before she could react, and it was all it took to set Teagan off. She tackled Ima to the ground, grabbing her by her hair and hitting her head on the pavement. Ima scratched Teagan's face, pulling at her hair, and trying to kick her. Teagan pulled harder, laughing when she got a handful of Ima's hair extensions, leaving Ima with a swollen face and screaming when Jax pulled Teagan off of her. Teagan grinned, dropping the hair extensions on the ground next to Ima.

"I told you." Jax said to Ima. "Half-Sack, take her home?" Teagan sat sideways on Jax's bike, wearing a cocky grin. "That," Jax told her, "was hot."

"I didn't do it for you." Teagan told him.

"Oh you didn't?" Jax asked her.

"Nope, you being turned on is just a bonus." Jax laughed at her, and grabbed her, throwing her over his shoulder. "Jax! Where are we going?" She yelled over the laughter in the parking lot.

"I want to channel some of that rage you've got going." Jax told her, going into the back bedroom, throwing her onto the bed.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N- IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY, FEEL FREE TO CHECK OUT MY NEWEST ONE, ANGEL OF DEATH. AS ALWAYS I REALLY REALLY LIKE REVIEWS!**_

Two months. Teagan had been Jax's girl for two months today. She hadn't expected him to remember, especially considering that she had barely remembered herself, but he had, and they were celebrating by partying at the clubhouse. It wasn't glamorous, and Teagan suspected that the club would celebrate it being Saturday if some other occasion didn't come along. Still, it was nice Jax had noticed. He told her he had something for her, and as long as it wasn't a tattoo of a crow, she was looking forward to it. She cared about Jax, but she didn't know about a putting a permanent mark of that on her just yet.

She locked the door of the bakery, going out the back to take out the trash, like she always did. She threw the bag in the dumpster, when there were hands around her waist. These weren't the familiar strong hands of Jax, these were foreign, clutching much too tightly. She turned her head, trying to see who was behind her, but was thrown on the pavement hard before she could react. A large man jumped on top of her, wearing a ski mask, jeans and a black shirt. She opened her mouth to scream, and the guy shoved a handkerchief in her mouth. Holding her wrists in one hand, the masked man punched her across the face a few times leaving small cuts with the ring he was wearing, bringing his hand to his mouth in a 'Shh' gesture.

Teagan shook her head, trying to kick the attacker, but quickly realized it was in vain. The man was on a mission as he pushed her skirt up, pushing her panties to the side after pulling his jeans down just enough to pull out his throbbing excitement. Teagan screamed again, choking on the fabric in her mouth, and closed her eyes as the man entered her roughly. It seemed to go on for hours. When the man finally finished, he stood up, zipping his jeans and pulling the fabric out of Teagan's mouth, she tried to scream and he slapped her mouth, causing a trickle of blood to stream down the side of her mouth. The man ran off, and Teagan heard a car start and peel out. She stood up, straightening her skirt and shirt. They were both filthy now, the skirt ripped on one side. She wasn't sure what to do next. Nothing like this had happened to her before, so she decided to do what she had originally planned. She got in her car and drove to the SAMCRO clubhouse.

SOASOASOA

Teagan was over an hour late. Jax had tried calling her cell, but it went straight to voicemail. Opie reassured him that she probably got in the zone at the bakery and would be there soon. Jax was finishing his beer when the door to the clubhouse opened and Teagan walked in. She looked like hell. Her normally perfectly straight hair was all over the place. 'Sex hair.' She would call it after her and Jax were together. Her clothes and skin were filthy, there were cuts and blood on her face, and a trickle of blood going down one of her legs. The most disturbing thing was that she wasn't crying. One thing the club had learned from in the past few months was that Teagan always cried. Her eyes looked… almost dead as she stood in the doorway. She walked over to the bar, grabbing a bottle of whisky with only a few shots left, and chugging it.

Clay reached her first. "Chapel now." He ordered to the Sons. The MC went it to the meeting room, along with Gemma, who was not going to sit outside waiting and wondering.

Clay guided the stunned girl to a chair next to Jax, who took her hand, kissing it softly and whispering to her. "Baby, you're safe, what happened?"

Teagan still stared ahead, vaguely aware of Opie's hands on her shoulder, and Gemma brushing her hair down.

"T baby, we gotta know what happened so we can help you." Clay said, gentleness in his voice not often heard.

"I… was raped." She said quietly. "Behind the bakery. He wore a mask, didn't say anything."

The room erupted. Opie quite possibly broke his hand punching the wall behind him. Jax squeezed her hand, slamming the table with his others, and everyone was full of theories.

"It had to be the god damn Mayans." Chibs yelled.

"This has Nords all over it." Bobby countered.

"Zobel is the one who attacks old ladies, maybe he's back around." Opie offered.

The noise kept increasing, buzzing in Teagan's head like a swarm of bees. Jax had dropped her hand and jumped up, yelling loud enough to be heard over Juice. The noise was unbearable. "Jax." She said quietly, not heard over the arguing. "Opie…" She said slightly louder, still being ignored. She realized it wasn't working and took the whisky bottle she was still clutching and threw it at the wall, missing Tig's head by a few inches.

"SHUT UP! EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP! This didn't have anything to do with the fucking club! There was no message, no cut, nothing! This had nothing to do with you so everyone just shut the fuck up before my god damn head explodes!" Teagan screamed, and then jumped up, running out of the room and out of the clubhouse.

"God damn idiots. Every one of you." Gemma said walking out after her.

Gemma found Teagan sitting on the picnic table, smoking. She looked so tiny to Gemma, so fragile. Gemma sat next to her in silence for a minute, before speaking. "They act like that because they care about you."

"Yeah." Teagan said bluntly.

"We need to get you checked out. I can call Tara, ask her to meet us at your place, just you me and her."

"I can't…"

"But you can have that bastard's baby, or whatever disease he has?" Gemma demanded. "It's better than the hospital, Baby."

"Yeah, ok."

"I'll tell Jax to meet us there when they're done." Gemma told her.

"Oh God Gemma. Jax…" Teagan said quietly.

"Cares more about you than you know. This shit: just a bump in the road. My son falls hard. And he's fallen harder for you than any other piece of ass he's brought through those doors. You'll get through this with him." Gemma promised her. "Come on, let's go."

SOASOASOA

Tara was just about done with Teagan when Jax finally walked through the door. "Where is she?" Jax asked Gemma, sitting next to her.

"She's still with Tara, they should be almost done." Gemma told him. "You guys come up with anything?"

"Aside from killing every piece of trash in and around Charming, no." Jax said sighing. "Ma, I couldn't protect her. I'm supposed to protect her and I didn't! How do I fix this?"

"You fix it by being there for her. Help her heal. It's not going to be easy. Clay put a brick through my window when I was dealing with all my shit."

"Yeah, I remember." Jax said with a smile. "Think I should still give her this?" he asked, pulling a box from his pocket.

"You still care about her?" Gemma asked. Jax responded with an 'are you serious' look. "Then do it." Gemma and Jax looked up as Teagan walked out with Tara, giving her a hug and thanking her. Gemma hugged Teagan, and walked out with Tara, leaving Jax and Teagan alone.

"Baby…" Jax said, pulling her into his chest. Teagan stayed tucked in there for a few minutes, inhaling Jax's scent. "I have something for you darling." He said finally, sitting on the couch with her, pulling out a plain white box. "I know you aren't on board with getting a crow tat yet, but I still wanted everyone to know you're my old lady regardless."

Teagan opened the box, inside was a white gold bracelet, a crow outline on it. Teagan stared at it, biting her lip before looking up at Jax. "Jax…" She began.

"I love you T. I want everyone to know." Jax told her, putting the bracelet on her.

Teagan smiled and finally, the dam broke and the tears began to fall. Jax pulled her into his lap, holding her for hours, smoothing her hair and kissing her forehead, telling her that he was there, and that everything was going to be ok.

_**A/N- I KNOW, I'M A LITTLE REVIEW CRAZY, BUT THEY REALLY HELP WITH THE DIRECTION OF THE STORY, SO PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Teagan woke up laying on Jax's chest. She smiled, grateful to have him there, and reluctant to get out of bed to face yet another day. The past few weeks had been hard. She had progressed past flinching at every touch and jumping at every noise but still wasn't normal. She and Jax hadn't slept together, he hadn't even tried anything beyond a kiss, and it was killing Teagan. He was surrounded by porn actresses and Cro Eaters constantly, any of which would gladly satisfy any needs he wasn't having fulfilled.

SOASOASOA

Teagan checked her cell to see she had a message from Jax, asking her if she wanted to get lunch, and to meet him at CaraCara. She took a break, leaving Tristan and the new girl she hired to run things and drove to meet Jax.

Walking into CaraCara, Teagan scanned the room, spotting Jax in the corner talking to Luanne, Ima close enough to be a second skin. Ima saw Teagan before Jax and walked over to her.

"Closed set." She said, crossing her arms.

"Move Barbie." Teagan said, breezing past her.

"How have you been sweetie? Anything new?" Ima asked, voice dripping with venom.

Teagan froze, turning back to face Ima. "What did you do?" Teagan said lowly. Ima dropped her smile when she saw Teagan's face.

"What the hell did you do you stupid fucking bitch?" Teagan yelled at her. This got the attention of everyone in the studio.

Ima pooled her strength, putting a smile back on. "I have no idea what you're talking about, I sure hope nothing… bad, happened to you."

Teagan lunged at her, "I'll kill you!" she screamed. Jax grabbed her around the waist, pulling her back into a bathroom.

"What's wrong baby? Talk to me." He insisted, holding her shoulders.

She looked at her boyfriend, and instead of responding she ripped his shirt open, kissing and biting his chest and nipples. He looked at her, shocked but didn't make a move to stop her; instead he kissed her passionately while she pulled at the waistband of his pants and boxers. He unbuttoned her pants, pulling them down to her ankles with her panties, and sat her on the counter, entering her wetness fiercely, as if he hungered for it. She cried out gripping his neck as he began thrusting into her. From the corner of her eye, she saw Ima open the bathroom door slowly, peering in at the two, and Teagan smiled wickedly at her, before kissing Jax again.

SOASOASOA

Teagan sat with Jax, eating lunch, when he finally asked her again, "Wanna tell me what happened at CaraCara?"

"I think… I know… Ima had something to do with me being attacked." Teagan said softly, looking at Jax.

Jax's eyes darkened. "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure." She said quietly.

"I'll take care of it." He said, getting up. "I gotta go baby." He said, kissing her and pulling out his phone.

SOASOASOA

Ima walked into the clubhouse happily. Jax called her earlier, asking her if she'd come by later and hang out with him. That used to be their code for have sex, and Ima was glad to hear Jax had finally come to his senses. She couldn't wait to throw it in that uppity bitch's face.

She looked around, all of Samcro were sitting around drinking and smoking. A few waved to her when she walked in. She smiled back but kept scanning the room for Jax.

"Ima…" she heard Jax call her from a side room, one of the few places she'd never been in. She walked in, starting to shut the door behind her, but it was stopped by Opie's foot, who walked in behind her, followed by the rest of SAMCRO.

She looked at Jax, confused, who pointed to a chair. "Sit down." She sat down nervously, shooting Jax a smile that was not reciprocated. "I'm only gonna ask you this once." Jax growled, standing in front of her. "Did you have anything to do with Teagan getting raped?"

"I think I lack the certain equipment." She said with a smile.

"Answer the god damn question!" Jax screamed at her.

"Jax you're scaring me…" Ima said, voice trembling.

"And you're pissing me off." Jax whispered to her. "Answer me."

Ima looked at the other men for help, but was met with only stone faces. She sighed looking up at Jax, "I told everyone at CaraCara my life would be better if that bitch was brought down a peg. Any one of the guys that obsesses over me could have done it." She admitted. "I didn't tell them to rape her, but I'm not sorry it happened."

Jax kicked Ima's chair backwards, sending her tumbling over it. She jumped up, shocked, looking at Jax.

"You better get out of here." Clay told her, pointing to the door. "You're not welcome in this clubhouse anymore."

SOASOASOA

Teagan walked into CaraCara flanked by Jax and Opie. "You sure you're up to this?" Opie asked her.

"Yeah, I just don't know if I'll be able to know, even if I do see him." She said.

"Just do what you can." Jax told her, wrapping an arm around her. They walked through the studio slowly, Teagan looking at the actors, but no one stood out. She suddenly stopped, and started shaking. "What is it baby?" Jax asked, following her eyes to a camera being operated.

"That ring…" She said quietly looking at the hand holding the camera.

Opie walked over, pulling the guy from behind the camera. He had the same build, and the same eyes she stared at.

"That's him." She said quietly.

Jax walked over to Luanne while Opie pulled the trembling man out to the waiting black van. "Find a new cameraman."


	13. Chapter 13

Teagan was frosting some cupcakes while her new hire, Kayla, stayed in the back with Tristan, making cookies. She looked up when the door opened to see Hale walk in, alone, which was unusual for him.

"Hey Chief, how's everything?" She said pleasantly, but was disturbed to see his face looking deadly serious. "What's up?"

"You were raped?" He asked, flabbergasted.

Teagan looked towards the back before looking back at the Chief. "Who told you about that?"

"It doesn't matter where I heard it, why didn't you report it?" Hale asked her.

"That's none of your damn business, David." She said, banging her hand on the counter.

He grabbed her wrist, looking at the bracelet she had been wearing the past month. "You're better than this, than them!" He said, flinging her arm back toward her.

"You have no right to tell me what to do!" She yelled at him.

"I couldn't protect your sister from them, but I'll damn sure protect you!" He yelled back.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Teagan said, lowering her voice.

"Oh your 'old man' didn't tell you? Donna wasn't killed by a rival club, she was killed by the Sons."

SOASOASOA

Jax smiled as Teagan pulled into the parking lot, but dropped it quickly as she stormed towards him and Opie. Without saying a word she hauled off and slapped Opie as hard as she could. "What the fuck?" Opie cried out, jumping up.

"When the fuck were you planning on telling me how Donna really died?" She screamed at him.

"Oh shit…" Jax said quietly. They were attracting a crowd as Gemma, Bobby, and Tig wandered towards them from the bay they had been in.

"Yeah, oh shit Jax, you didn't think I might wanna know that piece of information?" Teagan yelled at him.

"Which one of them did it Opie? Who killed my fucking sister? Who killed your wife Opie?" She demanded.

"I did." Tig said stepping towards her. "It was a mistake."

Teagan punched Tig and a spray of blood came from his nose. "A mistake? This isn't a goddamn mistake, you piece of shit! That was my sister! My family! You took her, for what? FOR NOTHING!" She took a breath, looking around at the group. "I can't even look at you." She said to Opie, walking back to her car.

"Babe…" Jax began, grabbing her arm. She whirled around, her eyes wild and frantic.

"Don't you dare." She said, pulling away from him and driving away.

Jax watched her drive away before turning to the others. "Church. Now."

SOASOASOA

"How in the hell did she find out?" Clay asked the MC.

"Did Lyla tell her?" Jax asked Opie.

"Lyla doesn't even know." Opie said, "The only person who knows that's not in this room is Hale… who still has a thing for her."

"He told her so that she would stay away from us." Jax said quietly.

"So how do we fix this?" Clay asked them.

"I can go try to talk to her." Opie said.

"She'll break your damn nose too." Tig warned him.

"You deserved worse." Piney said angrily.

"I'll talk to her." Jax offered.

"No, I will. She needs to hear it from me." Clay said.

SOASOASOA

Teagan thought she was finally all cried out as she sat in the living room, sniffling. Her head was swimming. She hadn't wanted to believe Hale, but Opie didn't even try to deny it. And Jax, how much did Jax know about it? Did he issue the hit? Did he help? It made her sick thinking about it.

There was a knock on the door, and she looked out the side window to see Clay standing there. She rolled her eyes and started to walk away when he called out "Don't make me bust the door down T."

She unlocked the door and threw it open, walking away and sitting at the kitchen table. Clay came and sat across from her, and neither spoke, choosing instead to light cigarettes.

"Well… this is shitty situation." Clay said.

"Shitty for you because I found out, or shitty for me because you have to kill me now to."

"Shitty, because Donna was a good woman, and it was my fault she died." Clay said. "You need to know the truth. Everything."

And so Clay told her everything. The ATF setup, Opie looking like a rat, the hit being put out to protect the club, and Donna taking Opie's truck that fateful night. By the end of his speech Teagan was crying again, and Clay looked physically exhausted.

"Jax?" She asked him.

"Had nothing to do with it, and beat the shit out of me when he found out." Clay told her gently.

"I want to hate all of you." She said.

"And it's understandable if you do." Clay conceded. "What happened was terrible, and a mistake. The ATF bitch that framed Opie is on our list."

"Gonna kill her too?" She asked nastily.

"If it comes down to it. I'll do anything to protect this family." Clay said.

"I need to think for a while. Thanks for coming by Clay, at least I know the truth." She told him.

Clay got up and hugged her. "Hope to see you soon T." He said as he walked away.

"We'll see." She said to herself, looking at the crow bracelet on her wrist. "We'll see."


	14. Chapter 14

Teagan opened the door to Jax on her front porch, holding Abel. "Are you holding a baby so I won't hit you?" She asked him, stepping out of the way to let him in.

"It worked… so yes." He said with a smile.

"So far…" She corrected him, taking Abel and sitting on the couch with him.

"Clay said he talked to you, broke the code of silence to tell you everything. That's a big deal T, he swore to take that shit to his grave."

"Lucky me…" Teagan said quietly, still playing with Abel as he held onto her fingers, standing on her legs.

"T, I know you're hurt, and you're pissed, but, you gotta decide if this will be enough to sever your ties to the club, to me." Jax said to her.

"I don't want to sever ties; they've done too much for me. I just don't want to think about them for a while."

"You want me to leave?" He asked, not angry, just curious.

"No, but can you do something for me?" She asked him.

He glanced at her wrist, she was still wearing his crow. "Anything darling."

"Take that fucking cut off, just for tonight I want to be with Jackson, not SAMCRO VP." She pleaded.

Jax should have been pissed; he didn't take his cut off unless he wanted to keep the club's name out of something. But instead he nodded, and peeled it off, hanging it in the coat closet, and sat with Teagan, wrapping an arm around her.

SOASOASOA

Teagan walked out of the grocery store with Gemma, the Sons were having another charter come up to help with a problem, and as the President and VP's old ladies, they were in charge of hospitality.

"Afternoon Gemma, Teagan." Hale said walking up to Gemma's car.

"Hello Chief." Gemma said coolly. Teagan didn't speak and stared at Hale angrily.

"So, still a SAMCRO old lady?" Hale asked her.

"That's none of your damn business." Gemma said, stepping between the two of them.

Hale stepped around her, his eyes filled with concern. "Teagan, what are you doing? Hanging around with those animals?"

"They're not animals, they're family." She said to him, clutching the vodka bottle in her hand.

"And they killed your sister. What would Donna say?" He asked her.

Teagan swung the vodka bottle, hitting Hale in the jaw with it, and stood over him after he fell on the ground, spitting out blood. "Don't you dare say her name! You have no right!" She ranted, as Gemma took the bottle from her, telling her to get in the car.

"No, Gemma, she will not be going with you. Teagan Lerner, you're under arrest for assaulting a police officer, you have the right to remain silent…" Hale said, standing up and handcuffing Teagan, leading her to his car.

SOASOASOA

Gemma walked into the clubhouse, ordering Half-Sack to empty her car, and pulling Jax and Opie to a corner. "Teagan's in jail." She said to them.

"What the hell?" Opie said.

Gemma recounted the earlier events to them and Jax laughed. Gemma shot him a look, "Yeah Jax, it's really funny until Hale presses charges and she gets put away."

Jax dropped his smile contemplating this. "He wouldn't…" He started.

"He would do anything to keep her away from SAMCRO." Opie said lowly.

"That's not gonna happen." Jax said shaking his head and walking out the door, Opie close behind him.

SOASOASOA

Teagan sat on the bare mattress in the Charming holding cell, kicking the wall and counting cracks in the wall when someone finally came in.

"Hello, Agent Stahl, ATF." The no nonsense woman in the suit said to her.

"Hello." Teagan said, not moving.

"Oh don't get up, just came to chat." Stahl said sarcastically, taking a chair and sitting on the outside of the cell. "So I have information that you are the "old lady" of one Jackson Teller."

She stared at Teagan who finally spoke, "So?"

"So, Mr Teller and the other Sons of Anarchy are under investigation for running guns for the True IRA, a very serious offense." Stahl said to her, before glancing at her paperwork. "You have a colorful history yourself, Ms. Lerner, 3 year stint for drug running, and now an assault against the officer of the law…"

Teagan snorted at the 'officer of the law' part and Stahl smiled. "To be honest, I don't like him much either." Stahl said conspiratorially.

Teagan sat straight up and looked at Stahl. "Oh are we BFF's now? Are we gonna get in our PJs and talk about boys next? I know who you are. I know what you did, and I know Donna is DEAD, because of your lies. If you have something to ask me, ask me, and then get out of here."

Stahl, straightened her paperwork, and raised her eyebrows. "Well, Ok then. Do you know anything about SAMCRO's relationship with the True IRA?"

"No."

"That's it, then. Enjoy your time away; I hear assault of an officer is going for 6 months, sometimes a year. If you change your mind, let me know." Stahl said with tight smile.

Teagan sighed, leaning back against the wall and closing her eyes. A few minutes later she heard the door open again. "Get the hell out!" She said, not bothering to move.

"Well, hello to you too sunshine." Opie said.

Teagan smiled and sat up, "Hey Op, I thought you were Stahl." She said. "Come to make fun of me?"

"Partly. Jax is getting to Hale to drop the charges so I thought I'd come take a picture for future blackmailing opportunities."

Teagan scoffed. "Yeah right, Hale will drop those charges when Hell freezes over." As soon as she said it, Hale walked in, Jax trailing him with a cocky smile. Hale opened the door, and gestured for Teagan to get out.

"I hear the ice skating in Hell is nice this time of year." Opie said smugly as she walked past him.

"Shut up." She mumbled, laying her head on Jax's chest, as he hugged her.

"Teagan, please, think about what you're doing." Hale said as the group walked out.

Teagan didn't answer him; instead she turned to Jax and told him. "I think I'm ready for your crow."


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N- HERE IT IS FINALLY, THE NEXT CHAPTER IN THE TEAGAN/JAX SAGA. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!_**

Teagan glanced at the crow tattooed on her wrist for what seemed like the millionth time since she got it. She traced the wings with her finger, smiling softly, when the front door opened and Jax walked in, holding Abel. "Hey." She said with a smile.

"Hey darling." He replied, kissing her until Abel grabbed her hair, laughing. "He missed you."

"I missed him too." She said, grabbing Abel and kissing his cheek.

"You gonna leave me for my son?" he asked her with a half smile.

"Maybe." She teased, kissing him again. "How long will you be gone?"

"I dunno babe, not long, just gotta deal with some Irish shit."

"Hurry back, I have some plans for you." She said, running her hand across the crotch of his jeans.

He raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Don't you worry, I'll be back soon."

After getting Abel settled in his pack and play, Teagan sat on the couch, and flipped the TV on. After a couple hours there was a frantic pounding on the front door. Teagan looked through the peephole and saw Cameron Hayes beating at the door.

She pulled out her phone and called Jax, watching her door bow inwards as Hayes beat it. "Jax?" She asked.

"I'm in the middle of it babe, whats up?" He asked her.

"Cameron Hayes is here, beating on my door." She said quietly, as the sound coming from the door turned louder, when Cameron started kicking instead.

"Oh shit. Baby, I'll be right there do not open the door!" Jax said frantically, grabbing his keys and running for his bike.

Teagan screamed and Abel began crying as Cameron kicked the door in, and the phone went dead.

Teagan backed up towards Abel, watching the wild eyed man in front of her carefully.

Cameron had tears streaming down his face as he rambled on about his son being killed by the Sons. He finally uttered, "A dead old lady is just as good as a dead son."

Teagan's eyes widened at the pistol Cameron pulled out from his jacket. "Don't do this Cameron." She said quietly, like she was soothing a fussy child.

He lifted the gun, pointing it at her forehead, and she took a deep breath, ready for what was coming, when Cameron paused and looked at Abel, who was still screaming his head off. "A son for a son." Cameron mumbled walking towards the baby.

"No!" Teagan screamed trying to pull Cameron away from Abel. He pushed her off and pointed the gun at her again as a warning, and he bent down and picked Abel up with his free hand. When he started to walk out the door, Teagan tried one last ditch effort. "If you take him, take me too." She pleaded walking towards him. "You don't know how to take care of a baby, take me."

Cameron contemplated this for a moment, and motioned for her to get in front of him, shoving Abel into her arms. "No funny business or I'll kill you both." He promised her, grabbing her arm and putting the barrel of the gun in her back. He walked her to the car and shoved her in, pulling away from the curb as Jackson and the rest of the Sons came barreling around the corner.

Cameron pulled every maneuver he could think of to run from the Sons, and Teagan watched him closely, holding Abel tightly in her lap. "Cameron?" She said quietly. "Cameron what happened?"

"Jackson killed my son! He killed my only reason for living." He said, tears threatening to fall again.

"Why?" Teagan asked him.

"My boy was… God… he turned. He was going to rat. The Sons found out." He said, voice trembling.

"I'm… I'm sorry." Teagan said softly, glancing behind her, the roar of bikes was still behind them. "Cameron, we can't run forever, what are you doing? Do you even have a plan?" She asked him.

"No I don't have a goddamn plan!" He yelled at her. "Do I look like I have a plan?"

Teagan shook in her seat, holding Abel closer. Thoughts rushed through her mind as she tried to figure out an option. There was no possible way she and Abel could just sit there and wait, Cameron's plan could be to run them off a goddamn bridge. She watched the road, and saw a sharp curve ahead. When Cameron started to turn the wheel to the left, she grabbed it and wrenched it to the right, sending the car spinning out of control, and ramming into a tree.

Teagan shielded Abel with her body as the glass from the windshield rained down on them. Cameron was dazed, but not unconscious. Teagan unbuckled her seatbelt and kicked the door open, running out towards the road and towards the oncoming bikes. Just as she hit the pavement, a loud 'BANG' filled the still air and Teagan hit the ground, still holding Abel, a bullet courtesy of Cameron Hayes in her back.

Jax jumped off his bike and ran towards Teagan, pulling her off of Abel, and handing the baby to Chibs. Opie fired a shot into Cameron's head, and started clean up on the body. While they waited on an ambulance, Teagan lost consciousness, and Abel started to become unresponsive.

SOASOASOA

Teagan woke up in a St. Thomas hospital bed, with Opie sitting at her bedside. "Hey." She said quietly, getting his attention.

"Hey T, how ya feeling?" He asked her with a smile.

"I've been better I think." She admitted. "Where's Jax?"

"He's with Abel, when you fell he broke some ribs, punctured a lung. He made it through surgery, but he's not out of the woods yet." Opie told her.

"Oh my God." She said quietly, tears stinging her eyes. "I didn't mean to…"

"Everyone knows you did what you had to." Opie said, cutting her off. "I'll go tell Jax you're awake, I'm sure he wants to see you."

Opie walked down to the pediatrics ICU and found Jax, sitting in the waiting area staring off into space. "Hey man. T's awake. She asked about you."

"I can't go right now." Jax told him, not meeting his eyes.

"Why not? Something up with the kid?" Opie asked with concern.

"No, nothing new… I just can't see her right now. Abel is back in the god damn hospital because of her." Jax said angrily.

"Are you fucking kidding me man? She did what she had to do." Opie told him.

"I would have NEVER let Abel get hurt." Jax shot back.

"She was shot in the fucking back Jax. What was she supposed to do?"

"I don't know. All I know is my kid is in there fighting for his life, because of her." Jax said stubbornly.

"You're making a mistake." Opie told him getting up to go talk to Teagan.


	16. Chapter 16

Opie broke the news to Teagan, who reacted differently than he expected. "Oh." She said, sitting up from her bed, pressing the nurse's button.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"Getting the hell out of here."

"T, you were shot, I don't think you can just waltz out of here." Opie told her.

"Watch me."

True to her word, Teagan got the Doctor to discharge her, and was ready to leave in less than an hour. Opie begrudgingly agreed to take her home, although he thought she should have been there longer. As she was getting ready to leave, Tara came into the room. "What are you doing?" Tara asked her.

"Leaving." Teagan told her, she assumed this much was obvious.

"You really need to be under observation." Tara tried to argue.

"Don't bother Tara, she's being hard headed." Opie told the doctor.

"Abel is stable. He's gonna be here a while, but he's gonna make it." Tara told her.

Teagan's body visibly became less tense. "Thank God." She whispered to herself.

"Do you want to see him before you go?" Tara asked her.

"Can I?"

"Sure, I'll take you now if you want." Tara said, opening the door for her.

Tara walked with Teagan and Opie down to the NICU and into Abel's small room, where Jax was sitting in the corner in a chair, watching his son. Teagan bent over Abel's crib, kissing the baby's forehead. "I'm so sorry little one." She said to him, caressing the baby's small hand with her finger. She stepped away from the crib and looked at Jax. "Jax…" She said carefully.

"Not now T." He said, not moving from his perch.

She nodded, and walked out of the room, not speaking as Opie drove her home.

SOASOASOA

Teagan was working in the bakery, doing her best to not stare at the tattoo on her wrist. She'd gone two weeks without a word from Jax, although Gemma was keeping her updated, and promising that he was coming around. Teagan wasn't even sure if she wanted him to come around. She'd all but convinced herself that it was her fault Abel was hurt.

The bell above the door jingled, but Teagan remained in the back, choosing to let Tristan handle the customer. "Hey." Someone said from the doorway. Jax was leaning against the door frame, staring at Teagan with an unreadable expression.

"Hey." She said, not bothering more than a glance. She knew it was Jax before he even spoke.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Fine."

"Heard you bounced out of the hospital early, I wish you would've stayed, you coulda been more hurt than you thought."

"I wasn't aware you gave a shit."

Jax sighed, he knew this wasn't going to be easy. He realized the day after Abel and Teagan got hurt that he was being stupid. It wasn't Teagan's fault, it was Cameron's. He just didn't know how to tell her he was sorry for his bitch fit. He decided to go for the blunt route.

"I'm sorry. I know it wasn't your fault, you didn't do anything wrong."

"When did you come to this conclusion?" She asked him.

"Day after you left the hospital."

She looked up finally. "So… for two weeks, TWO WEEKS, you let me think that I was the reason your son almost died? You let me think that you hated me so much you couldn't even be bothered to come check on me? You're a fucking piece of work." She said with a humorless laugh.

"I'm sorry." He said again.

"Ok." She said going back to her work.

"That's it?" He asked her.

"What do you want me to say Jax? That I hated myself and that I believed that I almost killed Abel, who I love? That every time I looked at this god damn tattoo I wanted to die? Do you want me to say that I hate you for making me love you, then breaking my heart?" Teagan shook as tears started to fall.

Jax stared at her. "I'm sorry." He said for a third time.

"Yeah, me too." She said wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I just want to be like we were… I want you." He pleaded.

Teagan looked at him like he'd grown a second head. "I can't just forget Jax. I wish I could, I wish I could just kiss you and everything will be back to normal, but I can't."

"I fought for you once, I'll do it again." He promised her.

She laughed softly at what had become one of their inside jokes, looking into his too blue eyes. "Good luck."

SOASOASOA

"Aunt Teagan?" Ellie asked. Teagan had brought Ellie and Kenny to the clubhouse, but the Sons were still in Church and Teagan was waiting for Opie to get out before she left.

"Yeah?" Teagan asked her, looking up from the card game they were playing.

"Is Lyla coming back?" She asked curiously. Lyla had skipped town the day before, after business with the cartel started to get too real.

"I don't know sweetie, I don't think so." Teagan said after thinking about it for a minute.

"Are you going to leave too?" Kenny asked her anxiously.

"She better not." Jax said, walking out of church and over to their table. "Mind if I join y'all?"

Ellie looked at Teagan. "Are we mad at Uncle Jax?" She asked with a serious expression. Teagan laughed, she hadn't told Ellie or Kenny anything about being upset with Jax, but the two had picked up on it.

"Nah." Teagan said finally, with a smirk.

"You can play too." Kenny told him.

"Alright!" Jax said, sitting backwards in a chair, re dealing the deck. "What are we playing, 5 card stud? Blackjack? Joker's wild?"

Ellie giggled, "No! We're playing Go Fish!"

Jax pouted, muttering that he was no good at Go Fish, and Teagan smiled at him. The past month Jax had been on his best behavior, making any excuse to be around Teagan, but not pushing for anything romantic. He chose instead to woo her by playing with Ellie and Kenny, buying cupcakes, and getting her drinks when she'd be at a party at the club. Teagan was finding that her wall was breaking down, and she hated it.

After playing a short while, Jax promptly lost, throwing his cards up in the air dramatically, then grumbling loudly when Kenny told him to pick them up, Opie took the kids home, and Teagan got ready to leave.

"Abel gets out today." Jax said hesitantly, walking her to her car.

"That's great."She said genuinely, smiling at Jax.

"Would you wanna go with me to get him?" He asked her.

Teagan thought for a minute, there was no harm in going, and she wanted to see Abel. "Sure, wanna go now?" She still had a car seat in her car from when she used to drive Abel around.

"Yeah!" He said, beaming that she hadn't shot him down, apparently all it took was a baby to get her to go out with him in public. "I'll drive." He said, holding his hand out to take the keys.

Teagan smirked, "not a chance."

SOASOASOA

Teagan walked into Jax's, holding a sleeping Abel, and putting him down in his crib. She and Jax watched the baby sleep for a minute, before walking out softly. "Thanks for coming." He said to her, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Of course, anytime." She said. They stood in front of each other awkwardly, not sure what to do next.

"I love you." Teagan blurted out. Jax's eyes widened. "Oh jeez, that damn tourette's I really need to get it under control."

"I love you." Jax repeated, talking over Teagan. "I love you." He said again after she stopped talking.

Jax and Teagan's lips pressed together, like two magnets, pulled together by an unseen force. Jax picked her up, carrying her into the bedroom, and laying her down, never parting their lips.


End file.
